Tangled Affairs
by Devaro
Summary: Shortly after her death, Mayson Drake is resurrected by a young woman claim to be Gaia, goddess of earth. Affairs soon became tangled as secrets and myths are revealed. What changes will this bring to the world? Will Lois and Clark's relationship survive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that already existed in the show, they belong to the studio.

Author's note: I am a big fan of the series, but while I liked the relationship between Lois and Clark, I was very much saddened by the passing of Mayson Drake, assistant DA of metropolis. I have always loved the triangle between Lois, Clark and Mayson. This is a story where I have Mayson resurrected right after the episodes Lucky Leon and Resurrection and the story would unfold there after. I hope you enjoy this as much as I am, please read and review.

_**Chapter 1: Resurrection**_

Heavy rain poured down from the eerily dark sky of Metropolis, a dim yellow aura surrounds street lights everywhere in the city. It is almost ten in the night and most of Metropolis' citizens are home with their families. It has been three days since the funeral of assistant district attorney, Mayson Drake took place. With his eyes busily scanning every scrap of clue gathered on his desk, Clark Kent, also known as superman, is wrapped with guilt and grief for not being able to save Mayson, a woman who loved him deeply though he can not return her feelings. Her last words haunted him in the night. He wanted to scream, to lash out with his unearthly strength on those who murdered her. Yet his logical mind let him know with no uncertain terms that without finding who committed this deed, his strength will be of no use at all. Resurrection. It was her last word to him, yet exactly what it meant had eluded him like a person tries to look beyond a wall of impenetrable mist, and all that one can see are vague and incoherent.

To those who know Clark, the change is alarming. Gone was the optimistic and kind young man from Kansas, the man now sits at his desk is someone who locked everyone out, put everything on hold for one single purpose: Hunt for those who killed Mayson Drake and exact justice. None felt this more than Lois, Clark's partner at work and good friend. She too was deeply shocked in that fateful night, when she saw Clark held Mayson's broken body in his arms as she draw her last breath and light dimmed in her eyes. God knows, she had tried to console Clark as they attend Mayson's funeral with their co – workers from the Daily Planet, but he was a changed man, he shut everything and everyone out of his life as he bend all of his will and mind to the quest he set himself on now.

Meanwhile, under the cover of darkness and rain, an odd procession entered the cemetery where Mayson Drake was laid to rest. The procession of three was almost unperceivable to the naked eye under the cover of the night and the trees that surrounded the funeral ground. Strangely, the heavy rain does not seen to affect the trio at all as they moved with leisure and ease toward their destination. One lead, two followed, it is a procession of silence, for no sound could be heard in the emptiness that is of the cemetery. The cemetery is dark save where lamp posts are raised sporadically through out the premise, with dim yellow auras barely illuminating the space around them. Occasionally, thunder and lightning would strike down near the trio and bring about a flash of brilliant light to reveal the inhuman shapes of the two who followed.

Twin hulking giants each measures some fourteen feet in height, wearing leather kilts studded with bronze rings in old Greek and Roman fashion. Bulging muscles rippled in the broad chest, tree trunk like arms and legs as they move, the two are a sight that inspire fear and terror to even the staunchest hearts. When observed at closer proximity, the giants' bodies are covered with fine short furs of light brown coloring similar to that of bulls, and hoofs are in place where feet would have been if they are human. Even under the heavy rain, their bodies remained relatively dry as they moved with surprising agility to keep up with the comparatively demure figure that leads them on forward. As they walk, knee long bull like tails that is the extension of their spine from waist down swing slightly from side to side as if to habitually chase away the insects. Their most extra ordinary features however, are the heads. For any who witness them, they would find themselves eyes wide with shock, looking at two giant beings with the heads of a bull. Indeed, with the forward curving horns sprung from the side of the giants' heads, and the long muzzles that formed the shape of mouths, these two bear strong semblance to an ancient Greek creature depicted similarly so, the Minotaur.

As they advanced, there are no sounds of footsteps, nor sounds of people's usual mutterings when walking in such weather. Slowly the trio approached the spot that is Mayson's grave, the giants came to a halt and the third one continued until he or she stands at a mere two feet in front of the grave stone. Slowly, gloved hands came up to lift the hood that had hidden the person's face. For any who can see, the mysterious figure is a young woman with breath taking beauty, with fine curly raven colored hair framed a face that is of classical beauty across cultures and backgrounds. She stood there, in the heavy rain, body hidden under the black robe as thunder and lightning gathered in the dark clouds above, tears welled in the twin emerald pools that are of her eyes. Slowly, she bend down, hands placed on top of the grave stone and silently let her tears flow down her delicate face before dropping onto the grave stone itself.

Thunder and lightning boomed in the dark sky and people who work at the Daily Planet office began to leave for the night. Clark stayed, his superhuman strength allow him to concentrate on whatever little clue that he had managed to gathered before him. "Resurrection," it was Mayson's last word to him, and Clark told himself that whatever that meant is the key in solving Mayson's murder. However, trying as he might, answers are always out of his reach, even with his tireless effort, there are very little to go by. Feeling frustrated, his thought turned toward Kansas, and for a while Clark contemplated the possibility of flying back home and seeks advices from his Parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent. Their advice had always helped him and provided the emotional support that is hard to find in the city. However, tonight is not the time, Clark said to himself, not when there is still so much to do and search for.

Clark looked again at the file that the Daily Planet has on Drake, the blonde woman who dressed in an elegant business suit in the profile photo made him bit his lips. For months Drake had pursued him with romantic intentions and as much as he loves Lois, he finds himself now thinking more about Mayson and the times that he had spend with the assistant DA. Strange, he said almost aloud to himself, Mayson loved Clark, yet dislike superman for his vigilante ways, while Lois is infatuated with superman for most of the time and tend to ignore Clark. He shakes his head in dismay, remember again how even with his super speed he had came a few seconds too late to save her from the blast of the car bomb. Again his eyes scanned the content of the file, it was obvious that Mayson had many enemies who would benefit from her death, but many of those are either behind bars or hiding, unwilling to attract the attention of his alter ego, Superman. Again he focused his attention on the word, resurrection. It was obviously important enough to Mayson for her to utter it to him in her dying breath, but what could it mean? Clark chewed the word back and forth, thinking that the word could be a code name for the DA's office. However, since Mayson's death, it had become very difficult to get any information from the office with the increased security.

That thought send another sharp pain to his heart, for he can remember the times that he himself used the woman's love for him to extract information for his and Lois' benefit. Such duplicity was no small burden on his heart when she was alive, and became titanic after her untimely death.

"Maybe she has the file to solve this in her office…" Clark whispered to himself as he finally decided to put away the file and go home for the night. Determined, he said to himself that tomorrow, he will talk with Lois about sneaking into the dead assistant DA's office and trying to find more clues than they have at hand. Then his thoughts turned dark as another flash of anger shot through his veins for the murder of Mayson Drake, but he managed to calm himself down and left the building to begin the short walk toward his apartment.

After letting her tears fell freely onto Mayson's grave, the mysterious young woman waved to her Minotaur – like companions, gesturing them to stand guard for the ceremony she is about to perform. Nodding in affirmation, the two hulking giants turn to stand guard, black ominous eyes searching, and nose flaring for any possible intrusions. The young woman planted a soft kiss on Mayson's tomb stone before she straightens herself again. Her hands half raised in a praying gesture as she parted her lips and start to sing in a deep, emotionally laden voice. Slowly she starts to walk in a circle around Drake's grave, keeping it in the centre of the circle always. With each and every step, the grass receded into the ground, forming a perfect circle on the lawn drawn by fresh, dark soil. Her hands began to move into various gestures and signs as she walked in the seemingly ceremonious circle, thunder and lightning boomed with ever more ferocity as she raised her voice.

In the sky far above, away from any prying eyes, dark clouds whirled as lightning strike closer and closer toward the circle. The giants stood, seemingly unaffected by the changing weather around them. Their gestures are relaxed as they stand dutifully on guard. After completing the circle around the grave for the ninth time, the young woman came to a halt in front of the tomb stone, her voice raised as she shouted a word of command in an ancient tongue. Answering her call from far above, lightning strikes down in brilliant, deadly spikes toward the ground, hitting the earthen circle, illuminating the cemetery. The earth moved to obey the ancient tongue used by the enchantress. Lightning continue to strike as something began to move underneath the grass. The rectangular shape of a coffin began to show, the wooden coffin that housed Mayson's lifeless body is lifted out of the ground and raised onto an altar in front of the young woman.

Slowly approaching the coffin, the young raven haired woman took off her gloves before she began to caress the smooth surface of the wooden coffin. It was cold and lifeless, just like the body inside of it. Wasting no time at all, she pressed her palms against the coffin, at that moment, her emerald green eyes flared with brilliance and blinding light as vines sprung from the ground, attaching themselves onto the coffin and torn it apart to reveal its lonely occupant, Mayson Drake. The young woman walks over to stand behind Mayson's head, placed her palms against Drake's temples as she began another chant. Vines once again sprung from the deep earth, responding to their mistress' call and bind together around the lifeless body from head to toe. Rain continued to pour down and being absorbed along with the lightning into the vines and leaves. Slowly, the body of Mayson Drake began to move, ever so slightly. As time pass by, the movements become more assured, stronger, more definitive. A smile curled up the young woman's lips and she sang the last words of the ceremony loudly into the starless night, a tremendous burst of lightning energy came down to strike directly at Mayson's vine covered body. A scream came from the body on the altar, a feminine voice ringed out in the night that is Mayson Drake, former assistant DA of metropolis. She sits up on the altar formed by dark rich soil, mouth wide open and gasping for breath as the vines shrink back into the ground where they came, leaving Mayson to sit on the altar, naked as a new born baby.

Her eyes looked nervously around, the very last thing the older blonde woman could remember was her own death and fading into oblivion. With her mind still in a haze, Mayson tried to hold herself together and make sense of her surroundings. The young woman smiled in the shadow and walk up slowly to her older counter part. Mayson eyed the young woman closely despite the mounting exhaustion and shock to her entire being. Standing a mere step from her, the young lass' lips curled into a soft smile of joy as tears flow down her cheeks, "Welcome back, dearest."

Eyes wide open in shock, Mayson felt herself falling backward as her eyes rolled back, unable to hold back the shock to her system, and she allowed darkness engulfed her being. The young woman caught the older woman's body easily and with one hand, managed to undo the black robe she wore and use it to cover Mayson's naked body. With the older woman securely in her arms, the mysterious young lady who now dressed in a sleeveless black toga with silver colored sash tied loosely behind her back turned to her towering companions, speaking in a commanding tone, "Time to leave." Bowing slightly in a show of obedience, the two Minotaur – like giants followed the young woman and disappeared into the night.

The next day, Clark found Lois in the office and the two partners talked about a plan to sneak into Mayson Drake's office in order to find more clues on the death of their friend. Both agreed that there are bound to be more clues than they currently have in the assistant DA's office, but how to get in there is a problem. Since Ms. Drake's death, the DA's office and police department tightened security, and the two reporters have no possibility of obtaining information from the tight lipped staff. The two talked more and arrived at a very simple plan: mainly, walking into the building and sneak into the office under disguise.

Time passed by just like any other day, after a talk with Lois about plans to sneak into Mayson's office, Clark closed himself to the world again. He concentrated on work and thinking about Mayson. Odd, he said silently to himself, Lois has always been my priority, yet, since her death, Mayson has been occupying my mind more and more. While he lost himself in his own thoughts, Lois sat across the office and looked at her partner and friend. The night Mayson died had been the couple's first date together and also their first kiss. To be honest, Lois never did liked Mayson Drake, but she does mourn her passing for she recognizes Drake to be an honest person in this sometimes corrupt city. She signed to herself, feeling insecurities rising from the deep well of her gut. "Get a grip of yourself Lois," she said to herself sharply, "Mayson is dead, murdered and buried, yet here you are, feeling insecure and even jealous about a dead woman!"

Finally managed to clear her mind to some degree, Lois sets herself to finish her day's work at the Daily Planet. Everything appeared to be fine until noon when a phone call from the police department to break the façade of normalcy. When the phone came in, Clark was getting a cup of coffee and away from his desk. Jimmy Olsen, the resident photographer answered the phone, "Hello, this is the Daily Planet, Jimmy Olsen speaking," For someone who always seen to have a smile on his face, Jimmy's face turned into an expression of utter shock when he heard the news from one of the inspectors from the police. "C.K! C.K!" Jimmy almost yelled to the older man, "I think you really need to answer this call." Slowly walking back to his desk, his mind heavy with frustration on the murder case, Clark take the phone from Jimmy, "This is Clark Kent speaking…"

"What?" A loud roar rocked everyone out of their routine as stunned journalists and staff members alike turned to look where Clark Kent is standing while uncharacteristically yelling into the phone. "I will be right there, yes, I will be there as soon as I can," Clark tried to calm himself as much as he could while talking on the phone with the inspector. His right hand hold the phone firmly while his left one, hidden barely below the desk has a death grip on the arm of his chair, slowly grinding the wood into dust under his super strength for the news he had just heard. "Thank you for letting me know inspector," he spoke as calm and polite as he could, "I will be there as soon as I can. Yes, I will meet you there." After hang up the phone, Clark grabbed his grey colored knee long coat from the hanger before walking toward the elevator. Lois looked at him, puzzled and deeply worried, her partner's face is almost contorted with barely suppressed anger, a rare sight to see from this timid and polite young man she had come to trust and like.

Determined to find out what had caused such a reaction from Clark, Lois ran after him after grabbed her own purse. "Clark, wait," she called out to him and managed to catch up with him in the elevator. As the elevator take them down to the ground lobby, Lois asked curiously, "Clark, what's wrong?" However, the young man who stands next to her was in no mood to answer. Frustrated almost to the breaking point, Lois moved to stand right in front of her partner and spoke sharply, "Clark, I know you are upset because of her death, but for god's sake we are partners and I for one would damn like to know what made you yell so loud at the office! In fact, I deserve to know!" Sparing a glance to look down at the brunette in front of him, Clark took a deep breath as if to calm himself before finally spoke in a low voice ringed with barely disguised anger, "They found her grave over turned, destroyed. From the initial investigation, even her body was gone and presumed stolen, they fear the worst…" "Whose…grave…?" Lois asked but then her hand shot up to cover her mouth in shock, "Oh god…not…no…" realizing that it was Mayson Drake's grave that had been violated, she now understood why Clark reacted the way he does now. However, this made Lois felt even more insecure and jealous as to Clark's new devotion to Mayson. Despite her best efforts, Lois finds herself wondering if she has been literally dumped by Clark for a dead woman.

On the other side of the city, Mayson's eyes opened slowly to the brilliant sunlight that came though the window despite the white linen curtains that had been pulled together. Absent mindedly, she can feel soft cotton sheets covering her very naked body and at once she felt the temptation to shut her eyes and return to blissful slumber. Still feeling somewhat dazed by the light, she covers her eyes with her left hand and took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust. Once she is able to see clearly, to her great surprise she found herself lying on a king sized bed with bedposts raised highs at the four corners to support a pure white canopy that one only see in a magazine catalog. Still feeling a bit sore, Mayson sat up on the bed and shivered slightly to the relatively cool air until she pulled up the bed sheets, still warm with her body heat for some cover. After adjusting the pillows to support her back, she leaned back and began to observe her surroundings with keener eyes while her hands held the sheets so she feel more modest and secure instead of buck naked.

Turning to her left, she saw a door half opened to reveal what appears to be a living room, puzzled, she turned to her right and found herself looking at a small set of sofa, matching coffee table, desk, chair and a closed door which she guessed would lead to the bathroom. The decors are not familiar to her, but then she reminded herself that she really didn't have much of a reason to stay in a hotel before. Slowly as her mind came together, her memories became coherent again. She remembers everything. She remembers everything from her childhood, her school years, career, meeting Clark and Lois, and the short violent blast that ended her life. Then a terrifying thought came to her as the contents of a case code named: resurrection came to mind. "Oh god, please tell me that I was not…" Mayson almost wanted to run from wherever here is before her worst fear is realized. Lost in her memories and fears, Mayson did not notice that the raven haired young woman had come into the room, nor did she notice that the bed sheets had fell back down to her waist to expose her firm breasts, barely covered by the curls of her blonde hair, heaving up and down with her every breath.

Dressed in a cream colored Greek style robe with silver embroideries depicting intricate patterns, slim waist accentuated by a grass green sash wrapped snugly around her body in addition to sporting a pair of matching leather sandals, the young woman has a warm, dreamy appearance to her look which added to her mystique quality.

A soft voice of greeting shook Mayson out of her musings and made her took notice of the young woman who stand next to a bed post to her left and smiling at her. Almost belatedly, Mayson noticed that she is again exposed and hastily pulled up the sheets for cover. Soft sheets rubbed against bare skin and Mayson couldn't help but to let a soft moan escape from her mouth. The air inside the room is at a comfortable temperature but the exposure had made her nipples hard and sensitive. Feeling somewhat embarrassed, Mayson blushed as she quickly uses her arms to cover her firm breasts from the younger woman. Thinking feverishly to recall what she knew about the resurrection case, Mayson decided that it is best to be cautious and pretend to know nothing. "Who…Who are you?" Mayson managed to ask, "How…how did I get here? I should be…should be…dead." Dead, Mayson chewed the word several time in her mouth, it gave such bitter taste that made her wish Clark is here to comfort her, or at least just being here. She wanted to shout and scream for the cruel blast that took her life away, but she longed for Clark's embrace, to feel his strong arms around her like he did after he pulled her out of the car.

"Especially if things are as bad I think they are…" Mayson told herself quietly, "what wouldn't I give to feel his arms around me again…even if just for a little while."

"I am Gaia," the young woman answered with a brilliant smile, "mother goddess of earth and you are here because you are my dearest." Flashing the older woman a bright smile, Gaia waits patiently for the questions she knew that will be forthcoming.

"You…you are what?" Mayson looked hard at the young woman before her face to face, but all she can see is a very beautiful young lady who appears to be several years her junior. "Gaia, mother goddess of earth, and you are my dearest," the young woman answered matter-of-factly. Thinking this is either a joke or she had fell prey to some kind of cult, the former assistant DA pretend to be shocked by the answer and give herself a bit more time to think.

Putting on an act of swallowing several times to calm herself down enough to think clearly, Mayson looked at the young woman sternly, her steely will and sharp mind asserting themselves, showing the fiercely independent woman that is her core of being. "Look, young lady, I don't know who you are or what you have in mind, but I don't find this whole goddess thing very amusing, especially when I am naked, lying on a bed in god – knows – where!" frustrated almost to the boiling point, it took every ounce of control she has to not yell at the younger woman. Luckily, she at least remained calm enough to know that she shouldn't wave her hands so to expose her naked breasts to Gaia.

Unaffected by Mayson's words, Gaia moved with the grace of a ballerina to sit on the bed, letting her shapely legs folding together elegantly at her side, "Is being naked such a bad thing dearest?" she asked with a mischievous smile on her face, "If me being here makes you feel uncomfortable, I can be naked as well if that makes you feel better." With her mouth open in shock, Mayson shakes her head, "No, there is…err…no need for that," the older woman hastily answered to stop her from taking off the robe she wear. After moments of awkward silence, and pulling up the sheets again to cover herself for modesty's sake, Mayson decided to pop the big questions on her mind, mainly, "Why and how am I here, when I am suppose to be dead? And speaking about here, just exactly where am I?"

Taking a few deep breaths, Mayson asked with great curiosity, "Gaia," deciding it is better to call this mystery young woman by the name she had proclaimed to be hers, "How is it that I am here? I remember dying in my…friend's arms after my car exploded." A sad expression flashed across Gaia's face, "I resurrected you," Gaia said simply. The blonde's ears perked at the familiar word as she put her mind on high gear on the young woman's answer, "Aha!" Mayson thought, "So you are no goddess after all, I guess you are just hired to play some perverted mind game with me so I can be more easily manipulated…well, it won't be that easy to bring me down!" Thinking she had the situation figured out, Mayson decided to challenge Gaia's story, after all, how can this woman be who she claim to be? And who has ever heard of a goddess resurrecting the dead in this time and age? It must all be a hoax, a cruel joke of events and Mayson would bet all she is worth on the whole thing being orchestrated by whoever is behind the case file deftly named: Resurrection.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Truth and Fury**_

The sun shone brightly as Metropolis and its citizens went on business like they always do. On the side walk of a street that leads directly toward the city cemetery, a couple walked with haste toward their destination. By now the sun is at its zenith, its heat slowly baking the cement forest of skyscrapers that is the core of the city. Traffic on the side walks has already lessened as people went indoors or under the shades to avoid the heat and enjoy a cool drink. The couple however, is walking with all the speed they can manage, and they are none other than the star reporters of the Daily Planet, Lois Lane and Clark Kent.

Lois walked next to her partner as he literally force marched into the city cemetery, after their short exchange in the elevator, Clark had been silent and unresponsive. She looked on worriedly and can not help but to notice the young man's hands are tightened into fists, another rare thing to see from this mind manner man. Struggling to keep up with Clark, Lois walked, or rather jogged as fast as she can to keep up with the wide strides made by the man. Gentle summer breeze blow pass the duo, but Clark took no notice of it, his mind focused on reaching Mayson's grave. The wind blew as his long coat flapped like a long grey cape behind him. From Lois' perspective, Clark looked as if he has the weight of the world on his shoulder as he walks toward the grave. Involuntarily, Lois shivered as she felt something cold rising inside her body that is almost paralyzing. The view of Clark's back, with his long grey coat flapping reminded her of an old war photo she had seen as a child. It captures a lonely soldier marching to war, his eyes shown steely resolve and unsurpassed fury, much like what she had seen in her partner's eyes. As they approached the grave site, both can see that the perimeters are sealed off at a good distance with police yellow tapes and roughly a dozen officers either uniformed or civilian dressed are investigating and securing evidences.

Meanwhile, Mayson looked at Gaia who sits languidly in front of her on the bed, and looking back with a faint smile on her face. Cleared her throat, Mayson began to speak, "Gaia, I want you to tell me exactly who you really are," sparing a stern look toward the younger woman, she continued to press her point, "I don't believe for a second that you are who you claim to be. Tell me, who are you working for, and don't try to lie to me, I want to know the truth. I know your little schemes very well, first smuggling criminals out of prison, and then you managed to have me, an assistant DA, but why? Why do you need me so badly that you orchestrated all these!" Gaia stared at the older woman, shaking her head and laughed as if Mayson was telling her one of those jokes that you usually get in a girly sleepover session with a lot of tickling, which is quite the opposite to what Mayson thought she would have reacted. Looking at the young lady in front of her, Mayson felt almost drained of any energy. This is going no where she said to herself, it's like walking in a circle, on and on and on.

Frustrated, she groaned, "I don't see what I have said that could be so funny, Gaia," and did her best to throw the young woman a stern look. However, Mayson found herself involuntarily staring at the rise and fall of Gaia's chest where her ample bosom, hidden behind the robe she wear made her waist look even slimmer and made her want to touch and caress those luscious curves. For those few delicate moments, Mayson forgot her questions and fears, and focused on the rhythmic rise and fall of Gaia's breasts, until the young woman's answer shook her out of her thoughts. Raising her hands in a gesture of surrender, but not before giving the older woman a few more earfuls of her heartfelt laughter, Gaia finally replied, "I work for no one, dearest. None in this world or the next may command me, for I am Gaia, mother goddess of Earth."

Mayson rolled her eyes, feeling disgusted, angry, and frustrated. For a brief moment, she wanted to reach out with her hands, take Gaia or whatever her real name is' neck and slowly choke the truth out of her. But that was quickly replaced by a wave of desire to embrace the young lass and wrap her arms around that youthful body and nuzzling her neck. Shaking her head as if to vanquish her own lusty thoughts, Mayson regained her composure and was more determined than ever to find out the truth. Moreover, she is not in the habit of letting others control her fate while she stood idly aside and allow them full rein of her life. Taking a deep breath, Mayson finally spoke again, "If you are truly who you say you are, then prove it. Prove to me that you are this Mother Goddess of Earth. And, stop calling me your dearest!"

Gaia looked at the older woman, sighed as if giving in to Mayson's demands. "Very well dearest," she said, and Mayson was almost giddy with her success in making Gaia tell the truth that she entirely missed the underlying amusement that was laced in the undercurrent of the young woman's voice. Gaia clapped her hands twice like a queen summoning her servants with Mayson's watchful eyes observing her every move. Almost immediately, the two Minotaur like giants reappeared to stand in the far side of the room next to the sofa that appeared tiny under their shadows. In the brilliant light cast down by the sun at mid day, the two are wearing leather kilts studded with light green bronze rings, black armor extend from their elbow down to wrists with small spikes studded along its surface and greaves made with similar material protected their legs. Each piece of the armor is carefully woven with blood red patterns, completely random, these patterns made the armor seen almost like human flesh and gave a dizzying sense that they are pulsating with every move the giants make. Their black ominous eyes searched the room, paying little heed to Mayson as the duo bowed reverently to Gaia, their hands at their sides and palms opened in a gesture of subservience. Shocked nearly out of her wits, Mayson pulled the sheets tighter around her body, biting her lips as she did her best to remain calm as her eyes darted left and right frantically for a way out of this shocking "Truth".

Standing inside the circle, looking at the altar raised in the place where Mayson's coffin should be, Clark tightened his fists as his fury boiled almost out of control. All his life, he had been taught and raised to be a descent man, yet what he sees here today ventured far beyond in depravity than any other he had the misfortune to be witness of. After a brief talk with the lead investigator who called him at the office, Clark moved to the center of the scene where he stood now. From the corner of his superior visual abilities, he knows that Lois is standing a step behind him, and he can hear her scribing notes down with a pen on a small notebook that she always seen to carry around in her hand bag. He can even smell the ink used in the pen, but that was not where his focus is. Opening all of his senses to the surroundings, Clark begins to hunt for clues. First he examined the altar itself, scrutinizing every minute detail but found no trace of machine work or explosives used. However, he did found what appear to be shreds of the coffin itself, each no bigger in size than a woman's small finger, easily dismissed as regular debris.

Curious, Clark picked a few up and looked at them at closer range. The shreds felt smooth and did not give the rough feeling of wood chopped, sawed or splintered apart. Deciding to save these few shreds for himself as clues, Clark discretely pocketed them when no one is looking at his direction. The officers around the scene seen agitated to him, their hands are always near the holster, ready at a moment's notice. He frowned, but could not find anything wrong or suspicious about this. After all, grave robbing is a crime unheard of, at least in Metropolis, particularly when the grave belongs to one who serves the law in the city.

Turning his attention toward the altar again, Clark felt his hand tremble, a sensation that he is utterly unfamiliar of except when in contact with green Kryptonite the crystalline asteroid piece whose radiation is utterly lethal to his unique physiology. Taking a deep breath and steadied his hand, Clark touched the altar itself, his palm made contact with moist earth, fresh and unpolluted. The earthly scent reminded him of home and his parents and brought a wave of warmth to his heart. However, he reminded himself that the ones who had done this are still at large and they shall experience his full fury when they are found.

Caressing the altar, Clark could not but to think back on the times he had spent with Mayson Drake, and the more he dwells on those memories, the angrier he became inside. He felt guilty, utterly guilty for treating her the way he did when she was alive and allowed this to happen to her when she is dead and laid to rest. Love was what she had felt for him yet all he could give to her was rejection and at times deception. His left hand tightened into a fist as his fury build on itself, clouding his mind, he wants to roar and scream, and more over to strike out with his super strength to pacify his fury, but he did not, and he could not. Not here. Not now.

While Clark did the superpower supported forensic work, Lois busied herself by talking with the inspector and the officers around to find out as much as she can about this. Through them, she learned that the grave was discovered as it is at half pass eight in the morning when the groundskeeper drove his little golf car on passing by this area to get to the tools shed. At the time, the middle aged man didn't see anyone suspicious around. Therefore, the police are placing the time of the crime at either early morning or late last night. Though not having strong reactions like Clark, she was no less appalled by the audacity of the deed. Looking around, Lois found the altar and the circle in the ground to intriguing. She quickly drew a sketch of what she sees around the site and write down whatever thoughts she has regarding this crime. Though not having super vision like Clark, Lois' logic and quick mind is no less inferior. Looking closer at the circle itself, Lois touched the dark soil with her hand and found it to be moist despite under the baking summer heat. Turning her head around to see the altar, Lois wished that she had taken time to study the religious practices of various cultures, but she can tell at least that it was used for a ceremony of some kind.

Frowning in dismay, Gaia waves to the two Minotaur like giants, instruct them to step back and wait until called for. Obediently, the two nodded and somehow managed to sit down on the carpeted floor quietly in the far corner of the room. Now turning her attention back to her dearest, Gaia sighed, gently move off the bed and slowly walk the short distance to where Mayson is huddled in a corner of the bed, wrapping sheets around her body, eyes wide with fear, rocking back and forth showing signs of shock. Sitting down next to the older woman, Gaia managed to get Mayson to rest her head on her right shoulder with her arms around her in a comforting and protective posture. Whispering softly, "Shh…dearest, there is no need to be afraid, these two are Arkadios and Zopyros, they were known as Minotaur to your people. They serve me, and there is no need for you to be afraid."

The goddess' hands caressing Mayson's body, lightly massaging her to make the older woman relax and bring her out of the initial shock. Mayson's body shook in fear. She wants to run away, to wake up from this surreal nightmare she finds herself in right now. She hated uncertainties, but what she had just witnessed shook everything she had believed to its foundation and shatters it. Mayson felt utterly lost and scared, she felt she had lost her anchor and can not be sure of anything anymore. Tears welled in her eyes as Mayson prayed perhaps the most fervently in her life that all this is just a very bad dream and she can simply, wake up and walk away. Slowly, her brilliant eyes dulled as she retreated back into the confines of her mind, hoping to find a sense of safety in the deep well of her subconscious mind.

Sensing her child's distress and fear, Gaia tightened her arms and pressed her forehead against her girl child's head. She can feel her child's stress overwhelm the fragile mortal mind, and putting her into a coma like state. Gently calling out to Mayson in her mind, she allowed her power to reach into the mortal mind and called her child home. Her essence shone brilliantly in Mayson's mind as she gently pick up her girl's astral body with her hands and let her rest on her palms as she guide her child back to the conscious world. Light slowly shone again in Mayson's eyes as the blonde woman finds herself back in the conscious world with the raven haired goddess held her tightly in her arms. The close proximity of Gaia felt good to Mayson. She feels safer than when she first saw the two Minotaur, now that the initial shock had passed.

Deciding to let Mayson digest what had happened, Gaia remains quiet as she let her comforting presence surround her dearest. Being so close to each other, with every breath she took, Mayson could smell Gaia's scent. Unlike any perfume she had known, Gaia smelled like nature, comforting and nurturing at the same time, which reminded her of home and motherly touches. Feeling gentle touches caressing her body, Mayson almost purred in delight as she snuggled closer against Gaia.

Smiling as she pulls Mayson gently to rest on her laps, Gaia continues to caress her dearest, singing in an old tongue, her soft voice filled the room. The far side the room where the two Minotaur sat, they can hear the song as well, and their bull like faces shone with delight as they close their ominous eyes and let the goddess' voice gently pass through them like the gentlest summer wind. Beyond the half closed door, in the living room where a vase rest on the side table, the flowers inside begin to grow roots that had been cut off as if to answer mother nature's call and received her nurturing embrace.

The singing reminded Mayson of her childhood when she laid her head either on her mother's shoulder or laps, and enjoyed the motherly embraces. It had been very long since she had felt this way, and she wished that all these is real and not just some mind game, and even if it is, let it last a bit longer so she can enjoy tender loving moments like these. Life in Metropolis is lonely, and can be even lonelier if you were the assistant DA who prosecutes criminals and mob bosses for a living. But at this moment, in the company of this strange young woman who calls herself Gaia, Mayson felt a sense of family and love. With one hand cradling her dearest, Gaia used her other hand to press against the headboard of the bed, and then slowly pull away. As her hand pulls away from the wooden board, a wooden comb appeared. It has a basic shape of a circle, with the bottom one third cut off and then each tooth of the comb was carved out of the wooden disk. To complete its beauty, the top fifth is also cut off to offer a better hand grip with carvings depicting forests on one side and lake on the other.

With the comb in hand, Gaia caressed Mayson's face lovingly and occasionally plant a kiss on her forehead while she combs and brushes Mayson's curly blonde hair that had not been properly taken care of since her resurrection. Now singing in a low voice, Gaia deftly combed Mayson's hair to a shine, and worked out all the curly tangles before she take the older woman's hand in hers and handed her the wooden hair comb. Blinking her eyes as if to reassure herself, Mayson held the comb tightly as she turned so she can look at Gaia face to face while her head rest on the young woman's laps. "So…you are really a goddess?" Mayson hesitantly asked, "The, mother goddess of earth?" Smiling and gave the older woman a nod in affirmation, Gaia let the older woman see her emerald colored eyes, to see that there are no deceptions nor lies hidden beyond the twin pools. "I have been called many names, dearest. For example, the ones known to you as Egyptians worshipped me as Hathor, goddess of the world," Gaia whispered to Mayson's ears, "But my name is Gaia."

Looking up from her position, Mayson found herself lost in the deep emerald pool of Gaia's eyes. The gentle touches administered made her relax and felt at ease, and made her wish that this moment could be frozen in time. She wondered if this is usual, after all, she had never felt any romantic or sexual attraction to other women. Now feeling much more at ease, Mayson slowly though with no small amount of regret straightened to sit on the bed next to Gaia. Snuggle closely against the goddess' soft body; Mayson gathered enough courage to turn her head toward the wall where the two giant Minotaur sat quietly. Much to her surprise, she could not remember hearing any sound coming from the two. Reaching under the sheets and gently taking her girl's hand in her own, Gaia whispered to Mayson, "Have no fear, they are quite gentle actually. They serve me, and in a sense, they now serve you as well dearest." Puzzled and surprised, Mayson turned to Gaia for answers.

After brushing a few strand of loose hair away, Gaia linked her hands together and held Mayson from behind in an intimate embrace, her palms pressed against the blonde's lower abdomen, skin touching skin, "They are my servants, both Arkadios and Zopyros are Minotaur who swore to serve me from times beyond count. In a human sense, they are almost like household servants, and since you are family, their oath applies to you as well." Nodding her head, Mayson chose to accept these Gaia's words as they are.

Belatedly, she felt her back pressed tightly against Gaia's chest in this position, with only the thin robe between her naked back and the goddess' upper body. Her naked skin picks up on the most surprising sensations and shapes as the other woman, or the goddess as she reminded herself, pressed her breasts against Mayson's back. She felt her body warms to such intimate touches from Gaia. Placing her palms on top of Gaia's over her lower tummy, Mayson moaned as she leaned her head back to rest on the raven haired goddess' shoulder. She felt her arousal accumulate like lava build up in the volcanoes before they explode. With her lips slightly parted, and eyes half closed, Mayson felt loved, wanted and most of all safe. But at the back of her head, she still remembers Clark though. She still has much feeling for him, and a part of her was screaming to her to seize this second chance and try to build a relationship with Clark, or rather, superman disguised as Clark Kent. The goddess smiled affectionately as she pulled her dearest closer to her.

Settling into this intimate and almost sexual embrace, Mayson felt very comfortable and protected. Now accepting Gaia as who she claims to be, she felt much more at ease as if great weights had been lifted from her shoulders. And secretly, she was glad that she was attracted to a goddess instead of the perpetrator of a cruel joke or scheme as she initially had imagined. Yet one question still troubled her, "Gaia…if you are so powerful, why have you permitted terrible things to happen in the history? Why did you not use your powers to change the world, eliminate crimes, famine, drought, flood and all other kinds of ills in the world which we live today?" Mayson asked hesitantly, not wishing to offend, yet she could not help but to think that if Gaia is so powerful to raise her from death, why could she not have stopped the murder from happening in the first place.

Arms tightened around the blonde's waist, Gaia nuzzled Mayson's neck affectionately, whispering her reply, "Dearest, it is true that I have power enough to do what you asked, but there is one question your kind must answer. For exchange of my power exerted into every fabric of your lives, are you willing to be so dependent on me? Can you as a person, willing to give up so much control over your life in exchange for my powers to intervene?" Mayson stiffened, for it is true that she had never been willing to be dependent on anyone, but she also remembers the horrible crimes and wars fought in the history of humankind, what little price it will be to have stopped all those she thought to herself. Sensing the blonde's unease, Gaia hugged Mayson tighter in her arms, "It is true that the ills you spoke of pains me to witness. However, in nature all around you, when their young become old enough, the animals let them loose to determine their own fate. You are all my children, and I must let you fly and determine your own fate…For better or for worse, the choice had always been yours to shape the world you live by the power of your collective wills. You sowed the seeds, and you reap the whirlwind."

After spending an hour or so in the cemetery with the police, Lois and Clark left the scene with some answers and even more questions. Clark had gone deathly quiet, his face a carefully kept mask that almost seen blank and devoid of any emotion. Feeling worried, Lois finally decided to confront Clark head on. "Clark, talk to me," she said, "tell me what's wrong. I know what happened is bad, and believe me it hits me hard too to see her grave desecrated like that, but there is no use, absolutely no use at all for you to beat yourself all over for something you have no control of!" Turning his gaze toward the brunette, Clark barely took notice of his partner and continued on walking back toward the Daily Planet head office. Throwing her hands up in frustration, Lois picked up her pace and followed, thinking that maybe the editor in chief, Perry White, a man who both she and Clark respects a great deal can talk some sense into him. But she was herself filled with fury deep down. She was absolutely furious that Clark could ignore the ones who live and care about him, and focus his attention on the dead, that Mayson Drake for particular.

The duo walked silently side by side, awkward silence filled the air between them all the way back to the office. It was Jimmy Olsen who greeted them when they stepped out of the elevator, "Hey Lois, welcome back," he managed to smiled to the older woman before he turns to Clark, "C.K, I am sorry that this happened, you ok there?" Giving the friendly young man barely a nod, Clark took off his long coat and hang it at the usual place before he went back to his desk and try to piece whatever information he has together. But the more he thinks about the situation, the angrier and more frustrated he became. Lois looked on, worried as she knocked on Perry's door and asked if she can come in. "Come on in," the editor replied from his office. Lois opened the door, step in and closed it quietly behind her, taking her customary seat in front of the older man. Perry looked at her, "Lois…" but he was cut off by Clark coming into his office and said in a semi – demanding and semi – pleading tone, "Chief, I need the rest of the day off."

Eyes narrowed as if to evaluate the young man, Perry nodded his consent, "Very well, Clark, take the rest of the day off." The young man nodded and left the room before closed the door behind him. Lois sat in the chair, shocked by Perry's answer as she began to speak. But she was cut off by a wave from Perry, "Lois, I know what you were going to say. And yes, before you ask, I think it's a good idea for Clark to take some time off. The incident with Mayson hit him hard, don't worry, he's a good kid, he just need to cool his head. Time heals all wounds. If things get serious, I will have a talk with him, ok?" The older man's voice was firm and left no room for Lois to object. Knowing when to take the cue, Lois nodded, "Thank you…Perry" and left the room herself.

Flying with all possible speed, Clark wasted no time since he left the Daily Planet building, he just couldn't sit in Metropolis anymore, not with the thoughts of Mayson in his mind. He needs his parents' advice and support badly. Landing expertly at the front door of the Kent house, Clark take a deep breath of the fresh country air before knocking on the doors. Moments later, Martha Kent opened the door and could not hide her surprise of seeing her son home so suddenly. Quickly open the door and welcome Clark in, she called out to her husband, who is sitting on his favorite in the living room and reading the newspaper, "Jonathan! Clark is here." Looking up, surprise as much as his wife does, Jonathan Kent put the papers aside and stand up just in time for Martha and Clark to come into the living room. Observing his son from where he stood, Jonathan could tell that Clark is deeply troubled. "Son, have a seat, I think we need to talk," speaking to Clark in a firm voice, the older Kent sat back down himself and asked his wife to bring some tea or coffee for all three.

Clark sat down on the sofa, burying his face between his hands after taking off the glasses he wear as a disguise as he organized his thoughts while his mother brings coffee and tea for the trio. Clark smiled at his mother as she hands him a mug of coffee, uttering a thank you. Martha Kent looked at his son worriedly, she may not be a psychiatrist, but she can tell that her boy is in great turmoil, for why else would he flown all the way back home unannounced and sporting that gaunt angry look on his face. Taking a sip of his coffee, Jonathan Kent cleared his throat before he place his cup back on the coffee table, "Clark, what's wrong, son? Has something happened?" he looked at his son sternly, demanding a father's right to know what troubled his son so. Martha nodded in agreement, "Clark, tell us what's wrong, I have never seen you so troubled and sad like this. Has something bad happened in Metropolis?" Clark turned to look at his parents, sighed and said, "Mom, dad, do you remember Mayson Drake, the assistant DA you met when I was blind?"

Thinking and nodding in unison, the older Kents replied yes to their son's question. Martha spoke, "Of course Clark, we remember her. I still remember you telling us what she felt about you and superman, and her feelings for you," then Jonathan pitched in, "She seems like an independent and strong young woman. What's this got to do with her?" Slowly and painfully, Clark related the terrible news of how he had failed to save Mayson's life in the car bombing and that in her dying breaths, Mayson found out the truth about superman. "Oh dear lord," Martha Kent made a sign of the cross and said a silent prayer for the young woman she had met for a weekend not very long ago. Burying his face in his hands again, Clark related in a guilt ridden voice to his parents about what he has been feeling since her death. He described how he felt guilty for not getting there fast enough and the occasions where he used Mayson's feeling for him to get information yet rejected her romantic feeling towards him time and again. Listening closely to his son's tale, Jonathan Kent closed his eyes and considered, weighted all the things he had heard. Then leaning forward, Jonathan looked at his son sternly, "Tell me Clark, have you done all you can to save her? Have you done all that you can both as superman and Clark Kent to help Miss Drake?" Turning to look at his father eye to eye, Clark fell silent and then nodded, though grudgingly, "Yes. I…got to Mayson as fast as I can, but still…it was not fast enough."

Jonathan nodded, and then said, "Clark, son, all that matters is that you did your best. As fast and as strong as you are, you are not a god and you can't save every life, or stop every tragedy from happening. I think Miss Drake understood that, there is no point in beating yourself over for something you had no way to prevent from happening." Seeing her son in such turmoil, Martha went over to her son and placed her hand on his shoulders, feeling the powerful muscles ripped as Clark trembled where he sat. "Oh Clark, honey, you did all you could, listen to your father, don't scrutinize yourself so harshly." Hearing his parents' words, Clark only groaned and felt his anger subsided slightly only to come back and wash over him like a tsunami to overwhelm his senses. Abruptly standing up, surprising both of his parents, he cried out in a heart wrenching voice, "No, No, No. You don't understand. I had failed Mayson!" Tears flow down his cheeks as he yelled, letting free of all his anger and frustration, "I couldn't save her when she was alive, and yet I FAILED, to protect her when she is dead!" Venting all of his anger, Clark roared like a beast and the entire Kent resident shake as if to humble itself before its young master. His ultra strength coupled with his grief and anger made him again want to strike out and lay waste to all around him, yet his sense remained and he managed to calm down just enough to sank to his knees and crying on the floor.

Surprised and shocked, the Kents stand up and hastily walk over to where their son sank onto the floor, weeping as he told him how Mayson's grave was destroyed and her body stolen mere days after the funeral. He told them how he had tried to do something but find there is nothing he can do either as superman or Clark Kent. Kneeling down to hug her son, Martha held her son tightly and let him know that she is there for him. Finally it was Jonathan who broke the silence, "Son, I think you need to sit down, and organize your thoughts. You need to have someone to talk to, stay here tonight or a few days, let me and your mom see if there is anything we can do to help." Nodding in agreement and feeling utterly spent after the outburst, Clark let his mother help him up and slowly walk back to his room to lie down on the bed and get the rest he needed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows, and did not notice his mother quietly close the door on her way out.

Looking at the closed door of her son's room, Martha stand next to his husband and said worriedly, "Oh Jonathan, I have never seen Clark so upset…" His arms around his wife, Jonathan answered in his strong voice, "We will help him Martha, we will help him, or his guilt and anger will destroy himself…"

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Please read and review, your feedbacks are the fuel that keeps me going.**  
**

**Chapter 3: Calm before the Storm**

After hearing Gaia's explanation, Mayson felt much better and more at ease with herself and the situation she is in now. Though, she still must admit that she is still afraid of this new found reality and the sight of the two Minotaur. From the moment they appeared, both Arkadios and Zopyros had remained quiet. From her view point, Mayson could see the two giants sat themselves on the carpeted floor with their legs crossed and hands on their knees like little children listening to their teacher. Their tails lay on the soft carpet and would occasionally flap as if to flex its muscles. She admitted that she would have found such posture amusing if their figures were not so imposing.

As if reading her thoughts, Gaia planted a kiss on Mayson's naked shoulder and say, "Dearest, give yourself a bit more time, changes take time to get used to, even in nature." Mayson nodded in agreement wholeheartedly. It is one thing to believe that she is in the company of a goddess, but it is quite another for her mind to fully comprehend such reality. Then she felt Gaia's hands rubbed her lower abdomen gently, "Dearest, how about a bath? I know you always loved one when you need to relax and think," the goddess suggested before she let Mayson out of the sexually intimate embrace they had been in.

Turning around to look at the goddess in surprise, Mayson opened her mouth to ask how Gaia could have possibly known. The she reminded herself that she if in the presence of a goddess, and if Gaia can resurrect her from the dead, then it would be a cake run for her to known her habits and…desires. Again as if their minds are linked, Gaia nodded her head and said, "Yes dearest, I know all about your life. I know your feelings toward the one with unique heritage and desires for him, and there will be time for those once you are more settled and ready." Finding herself with nothing to say except yes with the goddess, Mayson agreed. Smiling, Gaia called to the Minotaur, "Arkadios, prepare a bath for us." Immediately the Minotaur who sat near the bathroom door stand up, with arms open and palms up turned like a servant. For herself, Mayson could not help but to gasp in surprise. She had expected the giant to burst through the ceiling or sink through the floor but none those happened. Instead, she found the ceiling seen to have extended to house the impressive height of the Minotaur.

"As you wish my goddess," came Arkadio's reply, his voice is deep, and sounded like a rumbling from a deep well to Mayson. As her eyes followed, she saw it open the bathroom door with his giant hand and walk through it as the door frame flex to fit his statue. Now more curious than afraid, Mayson focused her attention on her surroundings. However, to her frustration, she couldn't find anything special about the ceiling or the door frame. To all outward appearances, she is in an ordinary hotel room with no special features and certainly not designed to house a fourteen feet tall giant. "It is one power which man has yet to master, the control of space and time," Gaia's reply came just as Arkadios came out of the bathroom and spoke in his rumbling voice, "The bath is ready for you, my goddess." Gaia flashed the Minotaur a bright smile and said, "Very good Arkadios, you and Zopyros may leave me and my dearest be until you are summoned again." Zopyros by now had stood up and waited next to Arkadios as both bowed reverently to Gaia before they walk toward the large window and disappeared into the thin air.

Jumping off the bed like a giddy school girl, Gaia walks around the bed to the side that is closest to the bathroom and extended her hand in invitation, "Come dearest, I bet you are just dying to get a hot bubbly bath!" and winked mischievously at the blonde. Blinking her eyes several times, Mayson found herself thinking how relaxed and un – godlike Gaia is. Time spend with Gaia is more like time spend with one's favorite sister than with an all powerful goddess. Shaking her head to dispel such thought, Mayson smiled at the raven haired goddess and somehow managed to wrap the sheet around her body as she took Gaia's hand and let the goddess guide her through the bathroom door.

Once she step through the door, Mayson could not help but to marvel at the sight before her. Her bare feet touching warm white marble floor, the blonde woman looked around her as she found herself stand next to Gaia in a greek styled hall made of white marble. The great hall where she stood is of rectangular shape, the roof reached high into the sky for she could see white clouds obscuring the ceiling that is being supported by marble columns with green vines grow and wind up their impressive height. The marble floor is made of one single piece of marble that served as the foundation for the columns. Deep dark colored circular patterns were woven into the white marble, contrasting the pale white with vibrant dark of moist soil. Each pattern has no design of its own, but collectively they wove and tangle like vines growing inside the marble.

In the center of the hall, a huge bath is carved down into the marble in a square shape with short stairs stretching down to provide access and serve as seats for the user. Steam rise up from the surface of the water as both the goddess and Mayson walk casually toward it. Her bare feet touching the floor, the blonde felt the white marble cool on her skin while the dark rich earthly patterns felt warm. As they come to stand next to the bath, both saw red and white flower peddles flow on the water as faint fragrances fill the air surround the tub. Letting go of her dearest's hand, Gaia smiled and let her child explore the wonders of the scenery. She is in no hurry to do anything, for time has no meaning for her. Though she has to admit that it is a very acceptable idea for her to use the bath first and wait for her girl to join her, since her dearest appeared to be embarrassed by nudity. It is a concept which Gaia herself would have frowned upon, however, as of now, she decided to make her girl as comfortable as possible.

Mayson walks toward the column that is the nearest and touched the marble surface and the green leave of the vine. Each single column has the breadth of two adult man stand abreast with carefully carved lines decorated the surface. The green vines attached tightly to the columns' surface, tiny white colored roots sinking into the carved lines as they climb and wind up the entire length of the structure. Heart shaped leaves with dews moist from the bath steam grow on the vines and cover much of the surface of the columns, giving the pale white marble a breath of color. Both felt vibrant and alive as she press her palm against the smooth surface and as her fingers touch and feel the leafy green. And if she closes her eyes, she can almost hear a song that is without words like wind without shape.

Stepping between two columns to see what is out there, Mayson's hands let go of the sheet wrapped around her and come to rest between her breasts. She stood naked in the open but she does not feel it, nor does she care at this moment in time. Her eyes are wide with wonder. The hall is raised above ground on a platform with a short stair of three steps. Beyond the marble, right in front of her, green grass dotted with various flowers ran as far as her eye can see next to a great lake that surrounds the hall on three sides. Tall and ancient looking trees lined the shores of the lake, stretching far and wide while low shrubs branching out on the forest floor. The branches and leaves sway and dance as the wind blow like ballerinas dance to the music. Gentle breeze blow through the meadow as each leaf danced to shake off the dew on them from the night. Beyond the meadow, a mountain range ran parallel to the hall itself, its summits capped with snowy white. Turning her gaze around to look upon the lake, Mayson could not resist an urge to take the short flight down the stair and plant her foot into the water and touch the sandy lake floor. The water felt cool but not chillingly so. The surface shone and glitters, reflecting the light like finest mirror. Staring at her own reflection in the water, Mayson couldn't help herself but to feel young and free.

Clark lay on his bed and tried to get some rest, but the bliss of unconsciousness eluded his grasp. Tried as he might, he couldn't fall asleep. However, he does feel less guilty about Mayson's death after talking with his parents. Taking a deep breath, he managed to calm himself and get off bed to pace around in his room. Light trickled in from the window where the curtains have been pulled together, but the room is still bright enough to see clearly in the early afternoon sun. The countryside is quiet and peaceful, a far contrast to the busy streets of Metropolis where millions lived and worked all within a few square miles. Clark welcomed this short reprieve wholeheartedly. For now, he is not superman, who has to save the world, he is not even Clark Kent the reporter whose job is to investigate stories. Right now, he is only Clark Kent, a farm boy from Kansas. Thinking back on his father's words, Clark slowly and carefully examined his actions since Mayson's death. Afterward, even he has to grudgingly agree that there is nothing he could have done to save the assistant DA's life. Though he allowed the belief that he should have been able to prevent the sacrilege done to the blonde woman's body and grave after it had been laid to rest.

Clark knew himself to be a non – violent man, but what had happened went far beyond what he can tolerate in the regular crimes of murder, robbery and theft. Using his super hearing, he can hear his parents quietly discussing what he had just told them earlier in the living room. They are equally shocked and outraged about what had transpired in the cemetery. His father, Jonathan Kent even heatedly commented that those who committed such deeds can expect to "eat bullets" from a shot gun if he himself caught them in the act. His sensory perception even picked up his mother shaking her head in disapproval of her husband's comments. However, Martha Kent also commented that such acts went far and beyond any kind of crime she had heard of. A total loss of decency is what she had said to her husband. Nodding his head in approval, Clark felt much better now that he knows his parents whom he looks up for moral guidance agrees with what he felt when he had first learned of what happened.

Pulling the curtains aside, Clark looks out the window at the countryside where he grew up. He smiled to himself. It is so peaceful he thought, what wouldn't I give to marry the woman I loved and live quietly to the end of my days? It is then his thoughts turn dark and gloomy. The thought of love is now like a thorn to his heart. Each heart beat feels painful when he thinks about the women in his life. Aside from his mother, two had stood out more than any others. Lois Land and Mayson Drake, both are beautiful, independent and fiercely intelligent. He couldn't help himself but to compare between the two. Despite his strong feelings for Lois, Clark found himself thinking now that perhaps Mayson would have been a better choice. It was true that he had evaded and rejected the blonde's advances, but it was not as if Lois had much interest in him from the start anyway. In fact, Clark thought darkly, Lois adored superman and ignored me, while Mayson loved me, Clark Kent as a person while dislike superman because he is not officially part of the legal system and too much a vigilante. Shaking his head, Clark groaned, "Maybe I should have chose Mayson…" and continued dwell on his thoughts until he heard a knock on the door.

"Clark, are you feeling ok honey?" Martha Kent asked worriedly through the door. She is not a statuesque woman, but she has a strong will that can not be ignored by anyone, and also far more perceptive than she appears to be. Particularly when it comes to her beloved son, Clark. It pains her great deal to see her son suffer like he does earlier when they were in the living room. Like most mothers, she cared about his son's happiness and also his romantic life. While she had met Lois on many occasions and liked the brunette woman quite well, Martha also likes Mayson Drake. It had been obvious from what she observed at that one time when Clark/Superman was blinded by an evil doctor's light beam that the blonde woman cared a great deal about his son and loved him deeply. What equally impressed her was the fact that Mayson had loved her son as the mind mannered reporter, Clark Kent instead of his alter ego. From the many phone conversations, Martha had guessed that her son is not completely cold toward the young blonde woman. Although she allowed that Mayson's dislike of superman's vigilante ways did pose a bit of problem in the possible relationship.

Opening the door to answer his mother, "Yeah mom, I am alright. Just need to think a bit, that's all," Clark said wearily. Giving her son a hug, "Honey, do you want to talk more about what happened?" Martha asked. Hesitating for a moment, but nodded in agreement, Clark took a step back so his mother can enter his bedroom. Mother and son sat on the bed, and it was Clark who spoke first in a low yet determined voice, "Mom, I am going back to Metropolis first thing tomorrow morning. Those who did this to Mayson are there and I swear with all the power that is at my disposal, they will pay for their crimes!" As she looked at her son spoke with his hands linked together, knuckles white as his hands tighten together, Martha Kent could not help but to shiver involuntarily. Like what Lois had seen before in Metropolis, there is now a hinge of darkness that rippled just under the sunny persona that is Clark Kent.

Shaking her head and sighing to herself, Martha decided that it was perhaps the best to let Clark do what he believes to be the best in this situation. Though what she had been disturbed her, but she has absolute confidence on her son's integrity and good nature. Extending her hand to give her son a squeeze on the shoulder, Martha said, "Clark, as long as you believe what you are doing is right, then do it. I am no less outraged by what happened to Mayson, she was a fine young woman who passed away before her time." Turning his head around to look at his mother, Clark was surprised by what he heard, but deeply appreciated the trust his mother has in him. "I will do my best, mom," He said, "and can I have something to eat? I can't remember the last time I eat properly." Laughing wholeheartedly, "I will go fix you something to eat honey," his mother said before she left the room and went into the kitchen.

Meanwhile in Metropolis, Lois Lane was finalizing her plan to sneak into DA's office tomorrow in order to find out more about resurrection. It had took quite some work and calling in a few favors before she managed to hook up with the cleaning crew for the government building and arranged for her and Clark to be in it. Looking at her watch, the lovely brunette noticed it's already mid – afternoon and hours after Clark suddenly took off on some kind of leave. Think about Clark made Lois felt angry and upset at the same time. She was angry with him for putting her aside and focuses all of his attention on Mayson. She does not like the feeling of being ignored, particularly when the one who was vying for the attention is a dead woman whose reach apparently extended beyond her grave, literally! Despite thinking the best of herself as a person, Lois couldn't help but to feel a strong sense of jealousy toward Mayson.

The night when she was murdered, everything was going well between her and Clark. They were out on a romantic date and were kissing as a couple for the first time when all hell breaks lose. Lois can understand that Clark is upset. She can understand his desire and need to get those who committed the crime. She can even understand how guilty Clark felt, a little bit. However, Lois Lane can not stand and will not accept being brushed aside when the need arises and being put on ice indefinitely. Being an independent modern woman who outperforms many of her male counterparts, Lois Lane's pride could not swallow too much hits and blows by the cold attitude from her partner. In her darkest thoughts, where she rarely treads, a thought creeps up from the depth of her mind, "If Clark likes Mayson so much that he can ignore a living breathing human being like me, then he can go kiss Mayson's dead ass for all I cared." Her heart felt like the ocean in a hurricane season, when huge waves brushed against every shore in its reach.

Far below the rippling surface of the oceans on earth, it is a world entirely to its own. It is a foreboding place to most surface dwellers. To them, it is dark and lifeless, and served as the home of monsters in many children's tales. However, such thoughts are merely the wishful thinking of those who have not witness the grandeur of life in all its glory. Underwater volcanoes provided the only source of heat and acted as the basket of life where countless oceanic lives dwell, hidden from the sight of men. Clamps grouped together as far as the eye can see where gas bubbled up from the sandy floor, deflecting light, together with heavy gases creates the illusion of a lake with the ocean. Even in the deepest and darkest places under the sea, color and diversity bloom where there is life. Meanwhile, in such depth, changes brew that is unbeknownst to any above. As the world of humankind went on business as usual, tiny fissures had opened in the depth of the ocean floors where no light penetrate since time uncounted. Tiny life forms and whatever life dwelled in such depth stayed away from the fissures by an instinctual will to survive. Dark red light glowed eerily from the fissures as the sandy oceanic floor was pushed aside and brushed away by an invisible force.

Expanding both in length and breadth at a slow pace, the tiny fissures glowed brilliantly with each passing moment. Much sand had been brushed away now, revealing debris and bones accumulated since there is life in these oceans. The dark red light flashed brilliant onto these ancient proves of life, and slowly, faint red veins began to grow onto the pale white bones, pulsating with the ocean currents. The veins grew like cobwebs, forming patterned as they radiate outward from the fissures and eventually encompass all that is within the light's reach. Steadily, it pulsates as it grows in size, and reaching out to cover more ground with great thirst for whatever tiny bit of life that still lingered in these ancient bones. Each vein burrowed deep into the marrows of the bone, connecting and rooting to its own. They have a purpose that is yet to be revealed, a collective will that is bent toward their goal. But now they need to grow like saplings grow from tiny seeds, time is on their side and life will bloom even in the darkest of all places.

While Mayson went on to drank herself eyefuls of the wonders of the sceneries, Gaia slowly loosened her sash and let it fell to the marble floor. Gently kicking off her sandals and slip the sleeveless robe from her shoulders, the goddess stepped down the marble stairs and into the hot bath, immersing herself nearly breast deep in water. As she observed her dearest looking at the place, a faint smile was on her lips. "It has begun," Gaia thought, "To survive is a contest of wills, and nature is both nurturing and cruel. The fittest shall survive…but for now, I shall enjoy the company of my dearest." Diving under the water, Gaia swam to the other side of the marble bath, breaking water as she surfaces like a mermaid, calling out to her child, "Come dearest, the water is just right."

Sprung her head around when she heard the goddess, Mayson smiled cheerfully and take her time to slowly walk back into the hall to join Gaia. On her way back, she picked up the bed sheets and wrapped it around her feminine body. It was one thing to enjoy nature in all of her very naked glory, but it is quite another to stand in front of an immortal being, naked like a baby. Standing on the edge of the bath, Mayson blushed when she saw Gaia came out of the water to greet her. There in front of her, the goddess stood in all her naked glory, curly, raven colored hair lay matted, clinging to her back, dripping water onto the marble floor. Her breasts are firm and round, tipped with rosy red nipples that are erect from the cool air in the hall. From the tips of her bosom, Gaia's curves trailed down to a slender waist which Mayson has a sudden urge to pull Gaia into her arms and experience just what it feels like to hold the goddess. It is the first time she had looked at another woman's body with sexual longings, though that is not to say that she had not seen her share of naked bodies, both men and women. However, only Gaia managed to inflame her desire for the fairer sex.

With a smile on her face, Gaia showed no shame regarding her nudity. Instead, she took Mayson's hands in hers and allows the sheets to fell into a pile around the blonde's ankles. Finding herself standing nude in front of Gaia, Mayson flashed a shy smile as Gaia lead her into the bath. Soon both are immersed in water, with Mayson stand breast deep in water while Gaia let water rise up to her chin yet somehow manages to stand without floating about like a leaf. It was wonderful, the blonde thought, to stand in a bath this size with hot water soothing your muscles. The luxury represented here, wherever here is certainly went beyond all her past experiences. She moved her hands to wash herself, acutely aware of the faint fragrance from the flower peddles and Gaia swims like a fish around her. She wondered how a Minotaur can have such sensitive side as to do something like this. "And how in heaven did Arkadios' huge, four fingered hands pick these small flowers?" Mayson wondered with an amused grin on her face as she allows herself to sink under the water then surface again. As she smoothes her curly blonde hair back with her hands, she felt Gaia came up behind her, embracing her in an intimate position.

The bodily contact made Mayson draw a sharp breath, "For a powerful goddess, Gaia seen to like cuddling as much as giddy young girls…I wonder if all gods are like this…" the blonde woman thought to herself. But it was a welcomed gesture, Mayson felt secure and very much loved when Gaia indulges in her very intimate touches and caresses. Smiling, the blonde woman placed her hands on top of Gaia's like she did in the hotel room. It was a feeling like none other. It was as if she can feel the goddess' presence in the air, in the water, in all that is around her.

"Dearest, we need to talk," Gaia spoke softly as her hot wet breath blow against Mayson's ear. Nodding her head, the blonde was lead to one side of the bath as both goddess and woman sat on the stairs side by side, with Gaia's arms wrapped around Mayson like vines grow on a tree. "Tell me dearest, now that you walk again among the plane of mortal existence, what do you plan to do?" Gaia looked at the blonde woman, her voice soft and kind. Their naked bodies, pressed tightly together skin to skin are moist and wet from the rising steam as it cools to form droplets on them.

Lowering her eyes, Mayson began to consider for the first time since she found herself alive what her future might be. She bend it left to right, looking at it from top of bottom, and to her regret, she found herself in a dilemma. It was obvious enough that she can not simply silhouette back into her old life, too many people know about her death, and too many questions would have been raised. Unless Gaia erases or changes everyone's memories, otherwise she can never go back to being Mayson Drake, assistant DA of Metropolis. However, like Gaia told her before, such intervention would mean the loss of independence of humankind as a whole, as the power of goddess exerted into every fabric of life.

Turning her head to look at the goddess, the blonde woman flashed a bitter sweet smile, "I…I don't know what I want to do, Gaia. Part of me wishes to be able to return to my old life, to just be Mayson Drake, but that is not possible now, isn't it? Not without your direct intervention." "Yes," was Gaia's simple reply, "unless you so wish to be changed, and begin a new life elsewhere." For a moment, Mayson's eyes lit up with hope, but it dimmed as the blonde mulled the idea over and over again in her mind. As much as she wishes to return to the world of…mortals, for the sake of lacking a better word, she has no wish to alter and change herself in the pursuit of that goal.

She wanted to tell Gaia that she wants to be returned to her old life, and damn the independence issue. Let the goddess rule over mankind for all she cared, besides, life under Gaia couldn't be any worse than what it is now…if her fondness of intimacies is any indication at all. Even more so, she wanted to be able to tell Clark that she doesn't mind he is superman, the biggest vigilante of the world. She wants him and loves him so much. Then a thought hit her like a stone fell from the sky, "Gaia, why was I resurrected? I mean…I am very grateful for everything you have done for me, but why bring me back when I could not return to my old life?" Throwing her child a mischievous smile, "You are brought back because you are dear to me, child." Gaia's voice was low and enticing, "A chance is given to you for another life. A life with me, share my world as my child."

As Mayson chatted with Gaia, the sun had set in Metropolis and the day is turning dark for both Lois Lane and the Kents. The Kent family sat together by the dinner table and said a little prayer before they began dinner. The atmosphere is cheerful as Clark recounted other happier times and events than previously discussed with his parents. Troubles of the world seen far and away from this quite Kansas town at his moment. A sense of peace enveloped Clark as he munched on his mother's home style cooking. "It's good to be with family," Clark said loudly to himself as he listened closely to his father telling him about the farm and so forth, feeling one tad guilty of not being here to help out. Meanwhile, Lois walked slowly back to her apartment, briefly debating whether or not to take a detour to see how Clark is doing, but then abandoned the idea both in pride and preference for a nice bath. As she walked, Lois gave her plan for tomorrow a bit more thought, silently praising Jimmy Olsen for the good hook up he did with the cleaning crew. "I ought to ask chief to give him a bonus…" Lois mused to herself.

As the full moon crept up the night sky, the streets of Metropolis quieted down somewhat as its citizen leave their work and head toward home. After a day of work, time spend with family is a welcomed reprieve. For most people, going home meant rest and food. Hot meals awaited husbands, wives, fathers and mothers returning home to their love ones, enjoying the luxury and comfort provided by the modern world. However, not all is well and fine. In the shadows of alleys and street corners, those who are less fortunate came out from their hiding place, unsteady hands extended, asking for spare changes so they can survive another day. Some searched the garbage collectors for food, ignoring the putrid smell and the rats running freely in their domain, fat with foods wasted without a second thought.

Across the globe, war orphans struggle to find scraps of food in their war ridden homeland, calling for parents that they shall never see again in life. The sound of mortar fire and gun shots rang far and wide across the now barren landscape where farms and houses once stood. Wild dogs run in packs, hunting and scavenging, feasting on the bodies of the dead. Amidst the violence created by men, innocents were slaughtered. Lives were lost without reason other than to end it. Killing no longer has a purpose except for the sake to kill and kill some more. Brutality and cruelty became the norm of their lives, where violence stripped a person down to the most primal and beastly thoughts. Law, decency, and civility became luxuries which they can no longer afford to have. To survive then, became less than a right, but rather a contest of wills, where the strong dominates.

Hate brewed in the air as the world became more and more divided, and people lost the ability to listen. Wars are waged on conflicting ideals, where only the innocents were caught in between. Warriors, inflamed by their leaders throw themselves into the commitment of violence, ignoring all others. Against this tide, even the power of superman seen pale compared to the collective will to commit senseless violence. Ideas could not be destroyed by the physical force of either man or superman. Dread and fear were in abundant supply now. Civilizations that took millenniums to build now seen to crumble inward on themselves as humans warred on each other in all forms.

Many miles away, across the desert sand, infants lay next to the hard packed dirt road filled with refugees where grieving mothers wrapped their tiny bodies in ragged cloth, and then put them down on the sun baked ground. The mothers' bodies are bags of bones, skin thin, no longer able to give milk to their child. Despite this, they tried nevertheless to press their shrunken nipples to their children's mouth, even when they lay dead in their arms. The collective, soundless wails from their parched lips added to the tragedy, praying for relieve that never came. They wailed without tears, for even a drop of tear for their children had become a luxury their bodies can not afford to lose. The earth showed many cracks here, baked dry and devoid of moisture. The sun unleashed its full fury at its zenith. Unrelenting heat cover this drought ridden land where the line of refugees dragged on for miles, as far as human eye can see.

Bloated bodies, animal and men alike lay in the open, infested with flies and maggots feasting on the rotten flesh and bone, prosperous on human misery and the abundance of food. The sickening smell permeates through the air, spreading diseases as flies attaching themselves to the nostrils, mouth, eyes and ears of those who still cling to life yet have not the strength to repel them. With each step forward, uncounted many fell to the ground, either dead or dying on the spot where they had stood mere seconds ago. The others went pass them, sparing not a glance to their fallen fellows, for none could afford the strength to offer any last rites or even a simple burial. Famine, drought, and diseases have reduced these people to less than what they were. Their eyes are dull and unresponsive as they inched forward, toward a destination where help may came.

Distracted by their own problems and deceived by those who conceal the truth, very little aid came from those with the ability to help to relieve the human tragedies brewing everywhere. Those who suffered the most, prayed to their gods, asking for mercy and help. Yet the gods do not answer. They have not answered for a long time. This is after all as many would say the world of humankind.

The rampant misery and suffering of so many are pooled together, the ugliest aspect of the world today unleashing its color as invisible dark threads rise from those who suffered the most then being drawn down into the ocean and the extremities of earth's landscapes. Under the everlasting ice sheets, the tiny red light grew, burrowing out caves under tones of ice, cobweb veins grew inside these cavities, pulsating. In the ovens of the world, under the merciless desert sun, the little cobweb of red light grew steadily. It felt the pulse of the shifting sand, and the misery of those who suffer from the heat, drought, thirst and famine. It expands more and more until the abandoned well is filled with the cobwebs. The tiny fissures, absorbing the dark threads over the decades and centuries now grow at alarming speed. The dark red light flashed ever more brilliantly, turning into a bloody red. The cobweb veins thicken, pulsating with hunger for more of the dark threads of misery and suffering, collecting the painful wails of the world. Time is finally right for them at last.

Uncertain as to the meaning of Gaia's words, Mayson asked, "As your child? As those old Greek gods who are your…err…other children?" though she has to confess that she knew very little regarding the ancient deities of Greece, the so called Olympian gods. The goddess simply laughed, and shake her head, "Of course not dearest, you are nothing like those…so called children of mine!" Gaia rolled her eyes, "Besides, strictly speaking, they are not my children in your biological sense per se. They are beings who are more evolved than humans were, despite being able to trace their origin to the same source as you do."

Ignoring the look of shock on her blonde child's face, Gaia continued her tale, "Those gods and deities that your ancestors once worshipped are humans as well, though they had taken a different road to evolution. In a very strict sense, they are your cousin in the process of evolution. And because I am the foundation of world, mother of life, they can be counted as my children as well, though not as those funny and complex family trees they had managed drawn up themselves." Mayson looks at Gaia, eyes wide with wonder for the tale she had heard, "So…the myths are true? Gods did roam and rule the world in ancient times?"

Gaia smiled in affirmation to her child, "Yes indeed, though I must say that mankind grew out of it faster than any had anticipated. The gods of your ancient myths eventually returned the rule of this world to your ancestors and left to pursuit other more interesting goals. But I remained. I was here when life began, and I shall be here when the last light of life go out, then I will rejoin Chaos and wait for life to begin again." Mayson looked at the goddess, her face drawn, surprised by the underlying saddened voice in Gaia's tone. It is the first time she had ever heard the cheerful goddess spoke in this voice, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around Gaia's body as both fell silent. Mayson found herself enjoyed this silent moment together with Gaia immensely. The world seen to fade away in this wondrous place, there is no other sound except the tussling branches in the wind and their gentle breathing.

After quite some time, Mayson turned her face upward and gasped in surprise to see that the clouds had parted and allowed her to look up to the ceiling with all possible clarity. The ceiling appeared to be dark like the night, with stars shining intermittently. Whispering to the blonde, "This is a place I created for myself, a place where my will controls all," Gaia's breathe tickled Mayson slightly around the ear as she placed her hands on top of Mayson's and lead the blonde back into the water. Letting out a small cry of surprise, the blonde let the goddess take lead as they finish their bath. As they come out of the bath, Gaia called out, "Arkadios, Zopyros, come to me." At once, the air in front of the two whirled as the Minotaur step out of the thin air and bowed to the goddess, "We are here to serve," they spoke together in their deep rumbling voices that rang far in the marble hall.

Mayson gasped and hastily covered her breasts and crotch with her hands while Gaia stood there casually naked in front of the two giant beings. The goddess waved her hands and instantly dried herself and her girl child. Smiling widely, "Ah, much better don't you think dearest?" Gaia called for the two Minotaur to approach, then stand with their arms spread wide. With a single thought, many Greek styled robes, Indian sari, and various ethnic clothing with hangers appeared on the giants' arms. "Come dearest, choose one," the raven color haired goddess invited the blonde to join her in selecting wardrobes. For herself, Gaia chose a light cream colored sari which is a two piece set composed of short sleeved blouse and a long flowing skirt.

When wearing it, the long flowing skirt would first snugly wrap around her waist before elegantly went up to her left shoulder to be either draped over her back or held in her arms. Only a glimpse of the midriff would be exposed when this sari is worn properly. Small lavender colored crystals form circular patterns dotted the rim of the skirt and decorated the entire blouse, giving an air of mystique to the sensual outlook of the dress. Mayson walked slowly toward the Minotaur, Arkadios who stood towering over her and began to look through the choice of clothes with her hands covering the more sensitive parts of her body. Despite the intimacy with Gaia earlier, she is still not used to the idea of going full frontal in the company of these two Minotaur.

Cocking her head to one side, the blonde finally made a decision in choosing a silver colored Greek style robe similar to the one Gaia wore earlier. For its credit, Arkadios was very helpful in arranging and showing her various robes and sashes to go with them with its huge fingers that appeared to be too big for such delicate work. After dressing herself properly in the robe and tied the light brown sash around her waist, Mayson felt refreshed and bubbling with energy. Turning around to look for Gaia, the blonde woman found the goddess talking softly with Zopyros. A silver tiara now adorned her head, making a pleasant contrast to the curled, raven colored hair that cascade down the goddess' back like a waterfall. Walking over bare foot, Mayson placed her hand on Gaia's shoulder, whispering that she is finished with the clothes now. Turning around to give Arkadios a nod, the goddess sent the Minotaur away, and when it came back, all the clothes are gone from the massive arms of the giant.

Smiling at her child, Gaia looked at Mayson from head to toe. The silvery tiara sat securely on the goddess, with a small round sapphire settling in the center of her forehead slightly above her delicate brows. For her part, the blonde woman fumbled slightly in the unfamiliar dress she now wears. "You look wonderful dearest," Gaia said, "Are you ready to go out and have a little dinner? If your memory is any indication, Metropolis has much to offer in terms of food." Looking surprised, Mayson didn't think that as a goddess, Gaia would need to eat, but then she shakes her head and laughed, remembering that it is she who needs food. "Yes, I can definitely use some dinner right now," the blonde agreed wholeheartedly, "but…I don't have any money with me right now, and I would imagine that everything I had would be gone after my…death." Hiding a smile, the goddess assured her blonde child that money is not an issue, "Aside from money, the world of men will soon face a problem that is far beyond anything imagined. Money then, will be the least of their worries…if things go on as they are now," Gaia quietly thought to herself.

Taking Mayson's hand in hers, Gaia leads her child out of the hall as the very air and space whirled and bends to the goddess' will. The two Minotaur followed two steps behind the two women as the four left the world that was the goddess's private domain. Back on earth, everything goes on as usual like a well oiled machine, ignorant of the blood tide that is set to rise and threaten to overwhelm all that exists. People across the globe either begin another day or just finished their day at work stay secured, thinking their world will go on as it is, save those who struggle to stay alive and prayed for change.

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Please read and review, I appreciate all feedbacks.**  
**

**Chapter 4: First Meetings**

It is five o'clock in the morning, the sun has yet to rise and most of the country remained in blissful slumber. Clark Kent had just said goodbye to his parents and is flying high above the clouds, on his way back to Metropolis. After spending the night in his childhood home, his mood had improved greatly, and he feels more optimistic than before. He takes in a deep breath, enjoying the unpolluted fresh air, a rare thing in this day and age, particularly if you live in a huge city. The early morning sky is still pitch black, with very little traffic and even fewer sets of eyes looking upward. After coming down to a lower altitude, he spotted his apartment in the city and landed softly. Looking around to make sure there are no prying eyes about, he entered through the patio door while thinking about making an early start on his work.

All over Metropolis, most of the citizens are still asleep except the dedicated few who keep the entire city running on skeleton crews. After opening his hearings to the surrounds and made sure that everything is quiet, Clark sat down on his bed and began to meditate. Sitting alone on his bed, inside his apartment in the predawn darkness, he turns his senses inward and tries to focus his energy and enhance his focus onto another plane. It is a skill which he learned on his travels during the earlier years before he become superman. Furthermore, even the most renowned physicians are praising meditation as a drug – free way to relax the brain and relief stress. Making a joke to himself, Clark almost wanted to laugh as he ranked the most stressful job in the world: being superman. As he meditates, sun began to rise above the horizon. Its light made many long shadows from the skyscrapers that made up the heart of the city. Taking a deep breath and bring himself out of the trance like state, Clark leaps off the bed and stretched a few times, floating in mid air. Taking a deep breath as he made himself breakfast that includes toast, scrambled eggs and milk, Clark ate his meal quietly.

Across town, Lois Lane had just awoken from a good night of sleep. She feels energetic and ready to tackle anything. After the routine of brushing her teeth and freshen up, she ate a simple breakfast before leaving her apartment and head toward the Daily Planet. She has a full plate today. Today is the best chance Clark and her have in sneaking into Mayson's office and find out more information about resurrection. According to Jimmy, they can sneak into the building as part of the cleaning crew, but time is not in abundance and the chance of being caught is always there. Looking at her watch, Lois quickened her pace toward the office and hoped that Clark will be there at his usual time.

The Daily Planet, as a successful newspaper, its office is bustling with activities most of the time, and today is no exception. Perry White, the editor in chief is yelling as usual to some reporters and staff regarding stories in progress and drafts not being done…etc. As Lois steps out of the elevator she quickly walks to her desk where Jimmy had two overall uniforms of the cleaning crew ready for her with a note. She picks it up and reads it over. It was from Jimmy who wishes her good luck today in sneaking in. Smiling to herself, Lois looks up as the elevator doors opened with a chime to admit Clark Kent, her partner at work. Making a mental note for herself to tell Perry that he was right, Lois looked at her partner, eyes wide with wonder. The young man now looks happier and more open. The coldness that was there after Mayson's death had lessened a great deal. He even smiled at Lois when he noticed that she is looking at him.

Clark smiled at Lois and said hello. He felt bad about shutting her out so coldly before and decided that things are going to change. The night spent with his parents had greatly improved his mood and he felt himself filled with a new found vigor. Then he noticed the two overall uniforms on Lois' desk, and raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess, this is your grand plan of sneaking into the DA's office?" he said with a sarcastic undertone that wasn't missed by Lois. With her hands on her waist, Lois looks up at Clark and said in a very indignant voice, "Clark Kent, if you have any better ideas, please, do share!" Raising his hands in a gesture of peace, "Ok Lois, my bad, I am sorry…it's a good plan you have there," the young man admitted. "Of course!" the proud young woman retorted, but didn't go beyond that little jab. Taking a look at her watch, Lois noticed that the time is passing by fast. She and Clark have to put the plan in motion fast. "Clark, come on, it's time we find out more about what Mayson was working on when she was murdered," handing the larger overall to her partner, Lois leads her partner in crime (or camouflaged investigation as she calls it) toward the elevator after they changed into the uniforms.

From his office, Perry White looked at his top two reporters leaving the office in their disguise with a faint smile on his face. It was true that Jimmy had supposedly hooked up with the cleaning crew assigned to the DA's office, but it was his extensive network of informants, friends and those who owed him favours that actually pulled the whole thing off. Shaking his head, he thought of Lois fondly. He had always find Lois to be a good young woman, and an even better reporter, if only she can be less impulsive and at times judgmental. His eyes, made keen by years of reading both stories and people then shifted focus for a moment on Clark. He knows that Kent is a descent kid with a promising career, unshakable resolve and integrity, but there is always something that he could not discern from him. Even with his experience, there is always a side of Clark that he can not see, but then again, everyone has his/her secrets as he said to himself quietly before going back to his desk and concentrate on the day's work.

At the DA's office building, Lois and Clark joined the real cleaning crew after a meeting with the supervisor, a big yet soft spoken man in his early 50's. He laid down the rules and some guidelines for the duo before leading the team into the building and starts their routine. They were stopped for ID's twice by police officers armed with both standard side arms and rifles before allowed entry into the offices. The tensions are still high from the recent murder as both arms of the law, DA's office and police department gathered strength in an unusual show of power. The blatant murder/assassination of one of their own angered even those who are not clean, for they could be the next in line if such things are not stopped. Once they are inside, Lois and Clark discretely slip away out of sight and head toward Mayson's office located down the hallway. To complete their disguise, they also have a cleaning supply/equipment cart with them so to not draw too much attention.

Lois looked around, observing her surroundings and counted herself lucky to have pulled this off. After speaking with Clark in a low voice, the duo pushed the cart straight toward Mayson's office. The hallway is silent as the offices' occupants are out about their own businesses. They stopped in front of their friend's office and Clark turned the knob to open the door while Lois looked about before they make a quick dash into the office unnoticed. Clark looked about the office, and could not help but to notice how much this tidy and neatly arranged office space reminded him of Mayson, despite the reprieve of endless guilt, the death of the blonde woman still weighted heavily on his heart as he began look around the office for files. Lois on the other hand had already begun a methodical search of the assistant DA's files. The duo looked at one file after another, each one detailing crimes of various nature, however, none mentioned resurrection, even in the slightest degree.

Frustrated, Clark puts away the file he was reading and was about to turn to speak with Lois about leaving before someone begins to get suspicious about their behavior, or caught them red handed in the act. Just as he was about the turn around, he heard the sound of a gun's safety turned off. The man of steel in disguise sprung around only to find him and Lois looking at a man who stands by the window, holding a gun that is aimed at them. "Who are you?" the man spoke with a calm voice, "Talk now or I shoot!" Raising their hands, Lois and Clark looked at each other, wondering who the stranger is, and Clark scolded himself for not noticing this man sooner. "We…we are cleaners," Lois managed to stammer. The man narrowed his eyes and then laughed, "Cleaners? Well, then what are you doing reading all those confidential files for?"

Lois opened her mouth to speak, but then decided not to since she really has no good answers in this situation. Seeing this, the stranger grinned, "I thought so," and gestured with his gun for the duo to sit on chairs while he tight them securely with ropes. After both reporters are bound tightly on the chairs, the man smiled before going through Clark's pocket and found his wallet and ID's. Raising an eyebrow, "So you are Clark Kent," he then turned to Lois, "then you must be Lois Lane, the star reporter duo from the Daily Planet." Knowing their cover had just blown, Clark nodded at the stranger, "Yes, I am Clark Kent, and who are you?" For once the stranger puts on a serious expression, "I am Daniel Scardino, agent Scardino from the DEA." Greatly surprised, the two reporters looked at each other, uncertain whether or not to take the words at face value. Sensing the two doubted his words, Scardino sighed and said, "Listen, I am Mayson Drake's counterpart in DEA, we are working on the same case before she was killed."

"Resurrection?" Lois asked. The DEA agent nodded in affirmation, "Yes, resurrection was the case she was working on," then he turned to Clark, "and from what I know, I was hoping you would know more about it than I do." Puzzled, Clark looked at Scardino, "Why would I know more than you do? I have no idea what resurrection is, which is why Lois and I are here in the first place." Shaking his head, "Really?" agent Scardino said in an amused tone before he reaches into his jacket and fished out what seen like a note book. "You know, it's funny that you should say that. From what I read in Mayson's diary, she certainly kept you quite…close to her heart, you should see what she had written about you in her most intimate thoughts," the DEA agent grinned.

In the depth of the ocean, under the shifting sand of the desert and the frozen polar waste land, the pulsating cobweb of veins begin to grow upward, forming blood red spikes that reached some ten feet tall. To the world above, there is little indication of what had transpired. Heavy pollutants filled air, water and land. Bit by bit, and with ever increasing ferocity, humankind is transforming earth into a waste planet where the very air became poisonous fume and water turned into putrid liquid. The loggings too stripped the land bare, losing its cohesion and the ever rising tides encroach on the once fertile low lands where so many depend for food. The rich consume resources while the poor had nearly none, yet the consequences are shared by all.

As the spikes pulsated, the cobwebs that formed their bases began to form round shaped objects each the size of a beach ball. These objects, absorbing the dark threads of human suffering and agony, grew in size. The polluted water, air and land, all aided their growth despite their varied locations. Across the world, tribes that deemed to be primitive by the modern world cried out in alarm. Ancient rituals practices revealed hidden secrets. Secrets so dark and encompassing that none seen able to escape. Their spiritual worlds are rocked by violent shakes as their shamans, prophets, wise men and the like scream for their people to gather. Some called on their people to arm and prepare to fight the demons that will come, while some lead their people into desolate mountains, desert oasis and frozen tundra, praying to the god(s) for mercy and salvation. The end is coming some said, the end of all is coming. To their "primitive" worlds, the end is near and a force greater than any is about to be, unleashed.

Alone in his office, smoking cigar while reading a report, Perry White could not help but to grin coldly as his eyes scanned the content of the document in his hand. After he read it thoroughly, the editor blew a mouthful of cigar smoke out before place the cigar neatly against the rim of an ashtray on his desk. Closing his tired eyes for a few minute, the middle aged man meditated in order to relieve the stress. Things are not good. The report was not of good news, but instead entailed some disturbing events that had occurred.

There are many changes occurring all across the world. Abnormal shifts in oceanic currents and wind patterns, sudden migration that can only be considered unnatural behaviour for many species of wild life. The climates have become more unpredictable. Could this be hinting some catastrophes in the making, he asked himself. Furthermore, at home front, crime rate is on the rise as the underworld wrestled for control and dominance. Mayson's death for example, is something that he had not anticipated for. Even in his age, he has to admit that the fiery blonde woman was a marvel to laid eyes on. For the long years he has been in the business, Perry had built a vast network, gathered allies and resources. Most of those had lain dormant for the right time to be use, and now seen like as good as it will ever be. Opening his eyes slowly, Perry White tightened his fist and said in a low voice, "So you boys want to play, then by all means, I shall give you a full plate!" At this moment in time, he looked less like an editor and more like a king who ruled with an iron fist and absolute power declaring war.

The outburst however was only momentary as someone knocked on his office door, Perry White returned to his usual stance of being the chief editor of the Daily Planet. The yelling and barking toward young journalists and reports continued as he busied himself in the task of putting the whole newspaper print in order. The day would continue as usual, with no one being the wiser to find out what Mr. White had in mind.

Her mouth agape, Mayson, who stood barely three feet away from the trio, could not believe what she had just heard. She and Gaia have just had a lovely dinner in China where the two enjoyed a variety of Chinese dishes. They were sitting on the roof of the Forbidden City in Beijing while the Zopyros, who dressed quite out of character as a chef from the blonde's point of view, brought them food. The goddess had obscured the space around them, shielding them from the prying eyes of the satellites, according the Gaia, "It is not time yet to reveal our existence, and better yet for the world to remain ignorant of us." After the meal, Zopyros again brought them each a cup of tea, and Mayson sat with Gaia on the rooftop, their feet dangling in mid air like children as them sip the warm golden liquid. The blonde woman slowly drank the tea while her thoughts went far and away to a particular young man that had captured her fancy a life time ago.

For her part, Gaia was quiet as she drank her tea. Mayson could hardly feel the goddess' presence as her thoughts went for a rollercoaster ride inside her mind. Wind had started to pick up strength as the night progressed in the eastern half of the globe, yet atop the roof of the Forbidden City, the small group enjoyed relative peace where even the strongest wind was reduced to a gentle breeze. Sighed softly, the blonde woman realized that she can not solve all her problems by just thinking. From an early age, she has always been a go getter, she reached out toward what she wanted, and more often than not, she would achieve what she wanted. Turning to look at her quiet companion, Mayson asked, "You said I am your child, your dearest, but what does that make me? Am I a goddess? A spirit? Or am I a mortal woman?" Flashing her girl a mysterious smile, Gaia simply replied, "You are who you choose to be. But there is no need to hurry in making the choice, not yet."

Rolling her eyes in frustration, Mayson knew from the time she spent with the raven haired goddess that she won't get a straight answer anytime soon. Therefore, she brush aside the urge to ask more questions and instead stood up and walked slowly around on the tiled roof. Zopyros, fresh out of its chef uniform followed quietly, the giant hoofs of its feet made no sound on the seemingly fragile tiles. The Minotaur is again back in its armor and leather kilt she had seen it wore earlier, but Mayson took little notice in the giant for the moment. Taking a deep breath, Mayson looked at Beijing, Capital city of China. People, ordinary people busied themselves to and fro as far as her eyes can see. The glittering night life is just about to begin in this foreign city across half the globe.

She could not tell exactly what they are doing, but somehow she knew that they are like everyone she knew. Each individual is working toward achieving his or her goals, no matter how big or small, how complex or simple. It reminded her of Metropolis, the city that was her home. Suddenly she felt alone, and misses her apartment. To be alone is a terrible feeling, and made worse by the fact that she is no longer in a place of familiarity. In the world created by Gaia, she had been stunned by the beauty and magnificence of the place, but now reality is slowly setting in. Mayson, despite her strong will, is still human and bound by all the emotions that she has. She misses the scent of fresh sheets, the smooth wooden surface of her desk, and most of all: the coziness that was home.

"Try to open your senses, feel the world for what it is," came Zopyros' voice suddenly behind her. Surprised, Mayson turned around to look at the Minotaur. Its ominous black eyes looked back at her, "You are the goddess' child, feel what is around you, see without eyes." Its voice sounded older than Arkadios' rumbling tone, like an elder who had seen too much over the enormous expanse of a life time. Looking closely, Mayson suddenly found that Zopyros indeed appeared older than its companion does. The giant Minotaur smiled kindly at the blonde woman before sat down on the golden tiled roof, "One can not make any choice regarding your fate when you do not yet know yourself. Enlightenment comes from within, and the kingdom of the goddess is inside you, and all that around you."

Mayson looked at the Minotaur closely then nodded. She was secretly glad that Zopyros had chosen to talk with her. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Gaia smiled at her and nodded in encouragement. "Close your eyes," came Zopyros' voice, "Open your mind and see without eyes," followed by Gaia's lyrical, elven voice.

Following the instructions, with her eyes closed, the blonde woman took another deep breath as she opened her senses to the world around her. It is an entirely new sensation for any to behold. With her eyes closed, and her arms spread wide, Mayson felt her mortal body melt away as her conscious mind expand thousands fold to disperse across the world, intertwined with nature. She had never felt so connected with the world before, and slowly as Mayson opened more of herself, a small, round red glitter formed between her delicate brows. For her part, Mayson did not see the joyful face of the goddess and the two Minotaur who are her companions.

Oblivious to all else, the blonde woman felt a seed was planted in her, and slowly began to grow. In this process, she felt arms held her tightly, and love filled her essence. Though she could not yet tell who it is, she instinctively "knew" it is Gaia. She felt the goddess like a brilliant ray of sunlight, and the warmth it brought to her. She also felt Gaia like the cool water and the fertile soil that nurtured the tiny seed inside her being. The tiny seed grew into a beautiful vine, with deep roots to intertwine with early and leafs touching the sky above. The vine acted as anchor, holding her essence solidly together yet allow her to expand her mind with the sprawling roots as she slowly opens her eyes again and the tiny red glitter solidified into a jewel slightly above and in between her brows.

"Congratulations dearest, you have taken the first step and passed it," Gaia's upbeat and happy voice was the first thing Mayson heard when her mind returns to the mortal realm. Turning around to see the raven haired goddess who stood barely two feet from her, Mayson smiled, her lips curled up in a genuinely happy smile. "It was…hard to describe what I felt, but it is wonderful," the blonde admitted. "Yes," Gaia replied, "you have opened yourself to the essence of the world, and taken the first step to understand life." The goddess' hand reached out, slowly caressing the blonde's lower abdomen where the womb would be, "Life is both a precious and strange thing," she whispered, "you still have much to learn."

Blushing at the Gaia's constant open showings of intimacy, Mayson nodded in agreement before she turned to face Zopyros. The Minotaur still sat on the tiled roof, legs crossed with a smile on its face, "Thank me not, you have always had the potential, I merely gave you a little nudge," and winked at the blonde woman. Laughing loudly, Mayson couldn't help but to felt like they are a family, with Zopyros as the paternal figure and Gaia as the…very odd kind of mother figure. Sharing a moment of laughter together, Mayson asked the goddess to take them back to Metropolis, and Gaia readily agreed. The four traveled instantly through time and space to find them standing on one of the busiest streets of Metropolis, with bustling traffics and thousands of pedestrians. However, with Gaia's decision to remain unseen by the world today, they four traveled with spatial distortions around them like a bubble and people can walk right by them or as a matter of fact, right through them and not notice a thing.

Taking Mayson's hand in hers, Gaia give her girl's hand a little squeeze and whisper, "Let's have a tour shall we dearest? I think you are very qualified to give me a tour of your world." Mayson nodded, and gasped when Zopyros suddenly picked her (comparatively) petite body and sat her on its massive and broad shoulder while Gaia simply appeared on Arkadios' shoulder, "Now we are ready to go, lead the way dear." Deciding to go back to her office first to retrieve some personal items first, the blonde woman directed the Minotaur into the DA's office building and was just in time as agent Scardino from the DEA revealed some rather intimate things from Mayson's diary to the star reporters, Lois and Clark.

Her eyes narrowed as storm brewed behind the twin bright pools of her eyes, Mayson looked on and wished that she has the power to turn this impetuous man into…well, anything that she so chooses. She knew Scardino is unorthodox in his ways, but never in her mind did she imagine that he will use her diary as a tool. However, she was also glad that it was him that the reporters ran into. After the initial shock had passed, the blonde woman turned her attention solely on Clark. She knows now that he is superman, yet she still can not help but to worry about him, which is rather illogical in any case. He is after all the man of steel and very little can hurt him fatally except Kryptonite, a crystal which emits radiation that is known to physically harm the superhero. The foursome observed quietly as Scardino untied the reporters and exchanged information on their finds. She listened closely to every word spoken, while she trusts Clark, and to a smaller degree, Lois as well. She is now less certain about Scardino. After all, resurrection was their secret assignment, and it is a distinct possibility that the information was leaked by an internal source.

For her part, Gaia just stand close to her girl and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. Her attention is for the moment focused on another place. Her emerald colored eyes see things far and away, she feels and know the oddities that are growing in three of the most inhospitable environments of the world. "It will be intriguing to see which side he will choose to stand with," her eyes turned again to the mortal trio before her, "Will the man who stand for justice side with the side that has been wronged for so long, or will the feeling for his…kinship prevail?"

Meanwhile, Scardino is secretly eyeing Lois Lane while he talks with the reporters. The brunette journalist is more beautiful than he had thought, "And if the figures under that overall are any indication, she will be quite a bang too in bed…" Wrenching his thoughts from that little place, Daniel eyed Clark carefully, sizing the man up. It is strange that this mild mannered reporter should be so calm when he had first came into the room, holding a gun with the safety off. The DEA agent however, abandoned the thought quickly and chose to focus on their common goal, solving resurrection. Though as a precaution, he placed a mental note for himself to watch out for Clark Kent. In the following minutes, he manages to tell the two details about the case, and hinted that perhaps they would be more successful if the three work together toward solving it.

Lois for her part agreed readily while Clark kept what is to him a healthy degree of reservation toward Scardino. The way that Daniel flaunts Mayson's personal diary just so to jab him didn't sit well with the reporter. However, even he had to admit that the three will be more successful in their efforts than just two. As the immortal foursome looked on, the reporters and the agent agreed on co-operation before they part company. Both Lois and Clark made a quick exist from the office so to rejoin the cleaning crew as they leave the building. Mayson observed the events, and for a moment could not decide whether to catch up on the reporter she loves or to retrieve her diary by any means from her DEA counterpart. After a slight debate in her own mind with the amused goddess and the two Minotaur looked on, Mayson decided to get her diary back first.

With Gaia's help, Mayson literally "fished" out her diary from Scardino's jacket without alerting the DEA agent one bit. The blonde woman held the small book, its cover showing the age of its use and fell silent as past memories flooded her conscious thoughts. It was not until the goddess placed her hand on her shoulder before Mayson came out of her own thoughts. Frowning in dismay, the normally strong willed young woman was never the kind who dwells endlessly on old memories. However, since her rebirth, she had spent much of her time on old memories. Making a silent vow to herself, Mayson swore that she will not be weak or soft. "The past is gone and there is only the future. I will not be some weak silly girl who cries over what can not be changed!" she said to herself.

After retrieved her diary and some personal items from her apartment which is still under police seal, the foursome traveled with great leisure toward the Daily Planet office. Mayson sat on Zopyros' shoulder and mulled over what she know about resurrection. She knows prisoners are being sneaked out of prison but could not find out how or who orchestrated it. From her co – operation with Scardino, she knew that drugs are possibly involved, but was uncertain as to how big a role drug played. "And if Scardino can be trusted…" Mayson thought, "The idea that drugs are being used to sneak prisoners out of jail came from the DEA, but just how…trustworthy is Daniel?" Gaia looked at her child engaging in one of her mental debates with great interest. She after all has all the time in the world, or rather, time has no affect and meaning for her.

Mayson for her part finally decided that Daniel Scardino is trustworthy and not the mole she suspected after painstakingly re – examine her dealings with him in the past. She is very much glad that Lois and particularly Clark met someone they can trust, instead of meeting bullets if Scardino was indeed the traitor and felt threatened by the reporters' investigations. After speaking quietly with Gaia, the foursome went to the Daily Planet office where the two journalists returned to earlier.

The day went on uneventfully after Lois and Clark returned to the office. Perry is as usual hounding behind them on missed stories or mishaps in the office. While Lois busied herself with her stories, Clark sat by his desk and gave more thoughts on agent Scardino. He does not trust the man entirely, furthermore, the way he used someone's personal item as tools unsettled him to no small degree, particularly anything that relates to Mayson. Shaking his head while trying to clear his own thoughts, Clark picked up the pace in the office and did his work with the usual dedication. Unbeknownst to him, the woman that had occupied his thoughts day and night in the last few days is sitting on his desk, looking at him with her eyes focused solely on him as well. Gaia however, went into Perry's office and observed the chief editor with great interest. "A king in disguise you are," she grinned, "But for how long my dear Mr. White…"

Gaia left Perry's office and find Mayson sitting on Clark's desk and looking at that particular young man with all the intensity she can muster. Shaking her head, thinking that even a strong woman like her dearest can behave like a child when swooned by love. Walking silently up behind the blonde woman, Gaia gently shook Mayson's shoulder and whisper, "Let's leave for now dear. Leave these mortals to their own affairs, but worry not, you shall see this nice young man soon enough." Turning around, Mayson looked at the goddess and nodded, there are very little that she can do as of now. The four left the office in a swirl of air and space, leaving no trace of them ever being there.

Later in the day when the works are done, Clark and Lois said good night to Perry who chose to stay late today and went their separate ways. Perry looked at Clark through the glass panel set in his office door and narrowed his eyes. Clark is a strong young man, and Perry trusts him explicitly because of the man's unshakable integrity. However, the older man can not shake the feeling that whatever he can not see through Clark is so significant that it will change his carefully laid out plans. Suddenly laughing to himself, Perry scolded his own suspicions for being too rhetoric. "Everyone has his/her own secrets, and in Clark's case, I shall be happy enough that I can trust him to do the morally right thing," the editor in chief grinned as he watched his staff filing into the elevators and leave for the night.

Lois chose to go straight home and enjoy a hot bubble bath before she read a chapter or two of her favourite book. She gave some more thoughts about agent Scardino on her way back home and decided that she will call the man up tomorrow to see if she can pry some more information out of him. Clark for his part did not get a chance to return to his apartment until much later.

To vent out some of the frustration that he still felt about Mayson's death, Clark had under his alter ego, superman helped police officers apprehend several criminals on a high speed chase. It was not until nearly two in the morning before Clark finally entered his apartment after changed back into his civilian disguise. Now that he feels much better than earlier during the day, Clark unlocked the door and walked casually into his place. The entire apartment is swallowed by darkness save the areas near the windows where dim lights shone through. Unconcerned, Clark hummed in the rhythms of his favourite song as he locked the door behind him. That is when his super hearing picked up the sound of paper ruffling inside his bedroom. Thinking it must be an open window he forgot to shut, the young man walked slowly toward his room after taking off his jacket and hang it near the door.

As he approached the half closed bedroom door, he picked up the sound of a pen and paper being gently placed on a wooden surface and the unfamiliar scent of perfume. Narrowing his eyes, Clark charged into his room, planning on catching whoever it is red handed. He moved fast with his super human speed, turning on the light switch to flood the entire room with bright light, so to blind the thief(s) whose eyes would be more used to the dark and would be blinded by the sudden flash of bright light. Using his X – ray vision, the young man scanned his bedroom and adjacent areas, but was shocked that he found no one at all, for he cleared heard the sound of things being moved, without a window being left open as he had previously thought. Looking around, he found nothing being moved or out of place, but rather, a neatly folded note was placed on his study desk that was not there when he left his apartment this morning.

Curious, Clark picked up the note carefully before opening and reading the content. There is a short message written on the paper with a delicate and rather feminine style of writing. It reads as followed:

_Dear Clark/Superman, _

_I know who you are under the public image of a mild mannered reporter. I mean you and your parents no harm and have no wish to expose you for personal gains. Please do not look for me, for you will find no clue in this mortal plane. Just know that I care deeply of you and when the time is right, we shall meet._

_Love, M_

The message ended with an initial M and a print of lips which is obvious that the woman who wrote this short note kissed the paper in a show of…intimacy and romantic interest. Clark felt chillingly cold. Not only is his disguise blown, but someone wrote this message just before he came into his bedroom, and left without him catching even the tiniest trace of clue. The lip print is not yet dry and the faint fragrance still permeates in the air, all signs of a woman in his bedroom mere seconds before he came in. Looking around wildly, Clark scanned every inch of his apartment with all of his senses, but found nothing that would tell him how this person enter and leave his place without detection. A strong feeling of panic is threatening his senses, overwhelming him with anxiety.

Working toward a sleepless night, Clark turned his apartment upside down, searching frantically for an answer as to who left him that note. It was not until five in the morning and sun is set to rise soon before he finally gave up, and called his parents to tell them what happened. The Kents are rightfully worried and said that they will take the first flight available to Metropolis to meet with their son. They also tell their son to get some rest before work and that they will talk about this as a family when they get there. Clark hanged up the phone and stretched a bit, feeling better that his parents are coming. Finally, after a restless night, the young man went to sat on his sofa and got some much needed sleep before the sun rises and a new day is about to begin.

tbc...


End file.
